Never Stop Running
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Better Living Industries, una compañía que asegura la felicidad de todo aquél que tome sus "píldoras de la felicidad". Killjoys, grupo rebelde que se niega a dejar de sentir. Alfred y Matthew querían formar parte del cambio, pero nunca tomaron en cuenta lo peligroso que eso sería... / Fic basado en el CD Danger Days, de MCR. RusAme, FrUK, Spamano, GerIta, LietPol, entre otros
1. Introducción

¿Qué harías si, de un día para el otro, alguien asegura poder entregarte toda la felicidad con una simple píldora? ¿Qué dirías si esa persona promete que no volverás a sentir ningún tipo de dolor emocional? Nada de odio, nada de dolor, nada de malos sentimientos. Nada de pena, nada de angustia. Lo primero que uno pensaría es que ese hombre es un salvador...

Bien, pues ¿qué harías entonces cuando una dictadura encubierta comienza? Ves a los "rebeldes" siendo reprimidos por no querer ingerir aquellas drogas, ves personas muriendo porque no quieren formar parte de una masa de personas incapaces de sentir, ¿qué harías? Aunque, bueno, ¿qué podrías hacer si tu también tomaste esas pastillas? No eres capaz de sentir pena por aquellos que están siendo asesinado frente a tus ojos, sólo eres capaz de verlos con una sonrisa plástica en tu rostro. No eres capaz de estar en contra de la organización que ha cambiado el mundo "para mejor", no puedes cuestionarlos porque la ignorancia no te permite hacerlo, sólo puedes estar a favor porque se han llevado el dolor, pero ¿realmente se lo llevaron? ¿O sólo inhabilitaron las reacciones químicas de tu cerebro capaces de sentir aquello? ¿Qué pasaría si, por alguna razón, dejases de ingerir aquellas pastillas y el dolor y la verdad fuesen hacia ti como una enorme ola? Bueno, tienes dos opciones, mi querido amigo:

Quedarte en la ciudad, seguir consumiendo esa mierda plástica y _sonríe. Nunca dejes de sonreír._

O puedes ir al desierto y _correr. Nunca pares de correr. _

Si decides sonreír, ¡Felicitaciones! Seguirás con tu falsa felicidad enfrascada, no te alejarás de la masa descerebrada y aún serás parte de un sistema hipócrita y terrorista. Seguramente acabes de leer, porque prefieres seguir con tus ojos cerrados o no estás dispuesto a continuar leyendo esto sabiendo que va en contra de tus "principios".

Si tu decisión es correr, sólo puedo decirte que vayas siempre hacia adelante y nunca mires hacia atrás. No pares ni siquiera para respirar. No estás metido en un juego, estás metido en una verdadera batalla. No es como en las películas, no es como en los libros, no es como en las series. Si ellos deben asesinarte, lo harán. Esto es _muerte, o victoria._

_Atte: Killjoys_.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡volví! .-. supongo, con un fic más largo... Estuve molestando a una amiga porque no estaba segura de subirlo o no xD**

**Este fanfic está basado en el CD de My Chemical Romance, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (recomiendo que vean los videos Na Na Na y Sing, para que se ambienten mejor por si mis descripciones no son muy buenas)**

**Va a haber: Yaoi (sin lemon, perdón, no me sale xD), muerte de personajes (en el capítulo que sigue comienzo a matar gente, lo cual créanme es DOLOROSO e_é), algo de comedia tal vez, drama, abandonos, encuentros, desencuentros, infiltraciones... bueno, esas cosas n_n' Va a tener UsUK (aunque no sea una de mis parejas favoritas...), FrUK, posible RusAme, pensé en hacer algo de AmeCan pero no estoy segura, prefiero verlos como hermanitos, GerIta, Spamano, entre otras parejas... Y, bueno, espero que les guste y dejen reviews porque es uno de los fics que más he dudado en subir, pero por alguna razón estoy emocionada de hacerlo :/**

**Si dejan reviews, o me dan zurek, subo el siguiente capítulo rápido, si no voy a llorar debajo de un árbol \(*O*)/**


	2. Decisión

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :D Antes de empezar quiero decir que desde acá empiezan las muertes de los personajes, es necesario para la historia, no pueden vivir todos (?)**

**Otra cosa, más bien una aclaración, Korse es un... "apodo", por decirlo de alguna forma. Sería algo parecido a un nombre clave, así como los nombres de los Killjoys (aunque esos si los conocen xD) Su nombre es.. otro, pero creo que voy a explicar eso más adelante en la trama (espero no haberlos mareado D:)**

**¡Sin más que decir, (además de que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, así como tampoco la idea de 'Better Living Industries' y el nombre 'Korse', que salieron de la linda y hermosa mente de Gerard Way), aquí les dejo el primer capítulo! :D**

_18.11.2019_

–_Hoy por la mañana, los rebeldes de la Zona 19 han sido exterminados por una patrulla de draculoids. El grupo fue exterminado, y se informa que habrían estado planeando un ataque a la Ciudad Principal, seguiremos informando en cuanto se obtenga más información sobre el tema. En otras noticias, en el día de ayer nuestro Jefe, Korse, ha inaugurado una nueva ciudad en la Zona 15, la cual fue limpiada hace unos meses..._

Ya no aguantaba más. Debía cambiar ese canal si no quería borrar su sonrisa, aunque no sirviese de nada. En todos los canales era la misma basura. Imágenes de 5 chicos con una cruz roja sobre sus rostros. _Exterminated_, eso lo decía todo. Uno de ellos tenía una especie de gorro pequeño sobre su cabeza, otro llevaba lentes y una mirada algo... tenebrosa. Uno de los tres más jóvenes tenía algo que parecía un broche con forma de cruz en el lado izquierdo de su cabello, junto a un divertido rulo, otro tenía cabello color plata, y el último, quien sonreía con inocencia y no parecía siquiera ser mayor de edad. Todos ellos exterminados.

–¡Alfred! Aquí estabas... -exclamó su hermano menor, con esa voz baja que parecía no poder aumentar de volumen, abrazando un oso de peluche mientras bajaba por las escaleras a paso tranquilo. Él le sonrió, el del oso dirigió su mirada a la televisión una vez que estuvo frente a su hermano-. Oh... Mataron a más.

–Me siento mucho más segura -inmediatamente la voz de la madre de los hermanos se hizo oír con esa pizca de "felicidad". Molesta felicidad.- Realmente, no sé qué haríamos si los ejércitos de nuestro Jefe Korse no estuviesen aquí para defendernos de esos... esos... -tartamudeó, buscando la palabra correcta para escribirlos- ¡esos salvajes! Me siento tan feliz de que nos cuiden de esa forma -agregó, continuando con el almuerzo, sin borrar su sonrisa ni dejar de picar las zanahorias.- ¿Cómo se llamaban estos?

–Según dicen las noticias se hacían llamar Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega, Islandia y Finlandia... -respondió Alfred, imitando el tono de su madre pero sin ser capaz de formar una sonrisa. No podía hacerlo en esos momentos.

–Al parecer siguen utilizando nombres de naciones...

–Oh, cariño -interrumpió la mujer, volteandose, y casi al mismo tiempo ambos adolescentes forzaron una sonrisa-. Esas no son naciones, las naciones ya no existen, todos estamos bajo el mismo líder, de esta forma no hay confrontaciones.

–Es verdad, lo lamento, fue mi error... -se corrigió el chico antes de que su hermano fuese capaz de contestar. Sabía que el mayor era mucho más impulsivo que él, y aunque ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento, sabía que Alfred era capaz de gritarle a su madre que no podía ser tan ciega cuando en las mismas noticias hablaban del "exterminio" de personas.- Alfred, ¿me ayudarías con mi tarea de matemáticas? Por favor...

El aludido sólo tuvo que voltear a verlo para entender que esa era una excusa...

Alfred F. Jones, nacido en Estados Unidos de América y Matthew Williams, nacido en Canadá, eran medio hermanos, nacidos de la misma madre. El mayor, de 19 años, había vivido en América durante sus primeros 2 años de vida, hasta la muerte de su padre luego de un accidente de tráfico. Matthew, de 16, había vivido toda su vida, hasta los 14 años, en Canadá, junto a su madre, su hermano y su padre.

Pero, en 2016, todo había cambiado. No sólo para los dos hermanos, sino para toda la población mundial.

Para los del continente americano, todo había comenzado con un traslado. George Williams había sido trasladado a Europa por cuestiones de trabajo. Nada anormal, los adolescentes estaban emocionados, ¡conocerían la grandeza europea de la que tanto hablaban en la escuela!

Grandeza industrial. El hombre se había encargado de acabar con todo aquello que la naturaleza tanto había intentado mantener. Los desiertos eran predominantes allí, donde antes había vida. Las enormes casas ocupaban aquel espacio que alguna vez perteneció a los árboles.

Aunque Canadá no era muy distinto a ello. Avances industriales que destruían todo lo natural. Eso no era nada nuevo, así que los hermanos prefirieron dejarlo pasar y, aún así, gozar de las nuevas tierras.

Y entonces, un día, apareció Korse, asegurando tener el secreto de la felicidad, asegurando no más dolor de ningún tipo. Pintando un lindo mundo de color rosa. Claro que la gente no tardó más de 2 días en comprarse todas esas mentiras, incluidos los adolescentes.

Así, Korse no tardó mucho en tomar control de todo. Primero de los gobernantes de todos aquellos países, luego de los ciudadanos, y tan rápido como comenzaron a venderse las pastillas, Korse de adueñó de todo y de _todos._ Better Living Industries, la compañía que él dirigía, se había expandido mundialmente. Nadie podía pararlo, nadie podía siquiera protestar.

Lo primero que hizo, fue desaparecer todas las naciones. Que todo fuese el mismo territorio, todo en su poder, aunque claro que tenía varios "vice-jefes" en distintas zonas, como Asia, o el Continente Americano.

Lo segundo, fue modificar los planes de estudio. Nada de Historia, nada de filosofía, nada de sociología, después de todo, nadie quiere niños capaces de hacer preguntas, ¿no?

Oh, pero si usted cree que nadie intentó hacer una diferencia, creame que está totalmente equivocado. Por suerte.

Pequeños grupos de resistencia, todos liquidados, en su mayoría adolescentes que alzaban sus voces en las calles de la ciudad. Adolescentes que pasaban por las depresiones más profundas y las alegrías más enormes en menos de 5 minutos. ¿Quién quiere ser feliz? ¿Quién necesita ser feliz? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz sin sentir tristeza? Podrá sonar contradictorio, pero tiene más sentido que el que muchos podrían pensar. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de nada, pero lo intentó. Con fracasos, sí, pero aprendiendo la lección.

No debían hacer pequeños movimientos. Debían hacer un gran golpe.

Por esa razón, muchos se trasladaron por la noche hacia el desierto, por allí donde no había civilización. ¿Para qué? Simple. Para atacar a la compañía desde el corazón, para acabar con cada una de sus torres de vigilancia.

Héroes anónimos tildados de villanos. Héroes que daban sus vidas por la sociedad, pero ¿por qué no serían tildados de villanos? ¡Intentaban quitarle la felicidad a las personas! De esa forma lo veían los ciudadanos, ¿de esa forma lo ves tú también, acaso?

Algunos rostros habían sido difundidos, pero la mayoría de los nombres estaban en total secreto, salvo por un par que habían sido descubiertos, o los nombres de los difuntos.

El día en que Alfred abrió los ojos, fue por haber encontrado a Mattie llorando frente al televisor de su habitación. Lo primero que sintió, fue sorpresa, pero poco a poco, esa sorpresa se había ido transformando en algo que hacía tiempo no tenía permitido sentir: preocupación.

Matthew, al notar la mirada del mayor sobre él, intentó calmar sus lágrimas sin lograrlo. No estaba bien demostrar esos sentimientos frente a alguien "feliz". Eso podría causar problemas, eso podría devolverlo al mismo estado de ignorancia que antes. Y él no quería eso.

Alfred le había pasado pastillas, pastillas que el menor se negaba a tomar, lo que casi lleva al mayor a ir en busca de su madre. Hasta que el grito del menor lo despertó por completo.

"_¡Están aniquilando personas! ¡Amigos! ¡Y lo único que hacemos ante eso es sonreír!"_

Fue la primera vez que lo oyó gritar. Fue la primera vez, en toda su vida, que lloró por el dolor que expresaba su hermano. Fue la primera vez en que Alfred volvió a abrir los ojos para esta vez no cerrarlos.

Y ahora volvían a estar en aquella habitación compartida, sentados ambos en la cama del chico del oso, quien parecía querer hablar, pero no saber exactamente qué decir...

–...Estoy planeando fugarme esta noche -murmuró, abrazándose más al peluche, escondiendo su cara allí. El mayor escuchó y procesó las palabras, sorprendiéndose, pero aún así, no dijo nada.- Voy a ir al desierto, es una decisión ya tomada... No puedo seguir aquí. -El silencio formado entre ambos era horrible para el menor. No quería levantar su mirada y encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano, no quería saber lo que pensaba sobre aquello. Claro, una cosa era no estar a favor de la compañía. Otra muy distinta era ir en contra de la compañía...- Sé que es una locura, y que es peligroso... y que no sabemos cómo son esos tales "Killjoys" pero...

–Iré contigo -lo paró el rubio mayor con decisión, haciendo que Matthew levantase la mirada. Alfred sonrió de costado-. No me mires así, tonto. Todos quieren cambiar el mundo... nadie quiere morir, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Después de todo, ¡Soy un Héroe! ¿no? -rió de forma estruendosa, mientras su hermano sólo sonreía de forma tímida.

Oh, Alfred F. Jones, si tan sólo te tomases en serio tus propias palabras. ¿Estarías realmente dispuesto a morir, sin que tu lucha sea reconocida?


	3. La Partida

**¡Logré subir el capítulo hoy! No puedo creerlo, pensé que me iba a llevar un día más. El capítulo 3 está casi terminado y seguramente el cuarto lo escriba esta noche, si es que el sueño no me vence.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, me duele un poco la cabeza y todavía me tengo que bañar ;-; así que sólo dejo el capítulo. ¡Cualquier critica, petición o algo bonito, ya saben, dejenlo en un comentario! :3 Me hacen feliz leerlos, hasta los que están disconformes con algo de la historia. Preferible una critica constructiva o una lectora molesta a que te ignoren (pero por favor no me insulten, no hago nada con mala intención(?)**

**¡Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya! La descripción de los scarecrows y los draculoids (con algunos toques mínimos míos) son de Gerard Way y los que ayudaron en la estética de los vídeos My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

Y entonces, por la noche, partieron.

Apenas llevaban un bolso con algo de ropa y armas improvisadas: Una tabla de madera cada uno. Eso tendría que servir, ¿no es así?

Salir de la Ciudad Principal era difícil. Si lograbas pasar desapercibido por los scarecrows que vigilaban la zona con sus patrullas y eras capaz de cruzar una cerca electrificada, te dirigías a donde los perros policías eran capaces de arrancarte un trozo de pierna con tal de que no continuases tu camino, y si tenías suerte y llegabas más allá, debías cuidarte de los sensores. Si uno de los sensores captaba tu movimiento, lamento decirte que todos los guardias estarán detrás de ti...

–...¿Cómo los distraemos? -susurró el canadiense, tomando con fuerza su bolso, en donde dentro se encontraba su inseparable osito.

–...¿Tienes el alcohol para las heridas? -un suave "si" se oyó como respuesta, mientras el menor extendía el alcohol a su hermano, quien sacó una pequeña caja de fósforos-. Mattie, cuando el fuego se haga alto y los guardias dejen sus puestos para venir aquí, quiero que corras y me esperes antes de llegar al alambrado, ¿si?

–E-Estás bien, Al, pero por favor, cuidate...

–No seas tonto, voy a ir detrás tuyo -intentó quitarle peso a la situación mientras regaba el suelo de los límites de la ciudad con alcohol, para luego prender la cerilla del fósforo y que la alcoholizada comenzase a arder. Matthew no tardó mucho en comenzar a correr, y Alfred no tardó mucho más en hacerlo, esperando escondido detrás de una enorme columna a que todos los scarecrows abandonasen su lugar.

Y cuando llegó a donde su hermano, lo vio sosteniendo parte del enrejado abierto, como si lo invitase a pasar. Tenía guantes de goma, y podía ver una pinza pequeña sobresalir de su bolsillo.

–Espero que conozcas una forma para alejar a los perros -murmuró mucho más despacio de lo normal el canadiense, teniendo Alfred que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para oírlo.

–Ningún perro es capaz de vencer a un héroe como yo, tengo bastes hamburguesas aquí -rió, levantando un poco su bolso, y poniéndose totalmente tieso al sentir un ladrido cerca de él. Volteó su cabeza hacia donde procedía el sonido y, en la oscuridad, era capaz de distinguir a un cuerpo parado en cuatro patas, molesto, mostrando sus dientes de forma peligrosa, con baba cayendo de su boca...- T-Toma Perrito... -balbuceó el "héroe", tomando una de sus hamburguesas, dispuesto a tirarsela al perro... Pero cuando lo hizo, el animal en lugar de correr hacia ella, corrió hacia él. Y las piernas de Alfred no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido como para salir corriendo de allí.

Pero Matthew sí reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para asentarle un fuerte golpe al pobre perro en la cabeza, con aquella "arma" que habían confeccionado. Si el animal estaba vivo o muerto, él no quería saberlo.

–¡Alfred, rápido, antes de que vengan los otros perros! -apresuró el menor, tomando a su hermano del brazo antes de que los demás animales fuesen a su caza, sacándolo rápidamente del shock del momento...

Unos pocos pasos más, unos metros solamente, y serían libres. No más sonrisas plásticas, no más amigos "zombies". No más manipulaciones disfrazadas...

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Pero ambos habían olvidado los sensores. Y el lugar no tardó en llenarse de scarecrows movilizados en autos.

El mayor no estuvo a punto de mojar sus pantalones. El menor no había comenzado a llorar. Pff ¿a quién se le ocurre algo como eso?

Y por cierto, sí, es sarcasmo.

–¡No den un paso más! -dijo uno, con el traje blanco de todo scarecrow, el cual, en la parte izquierda superior, tenía el logo de la compañía: una carita negra sonriente, donde debajo decía BL/Industries. Sus rostros; estaban cubiertos por una máscara blanca, en donde estaba pintado un rostro algo vampírico. Algo que asustaría a cualquier niño, si estos pudiesen sentir miedo, claro.

Alfred comenzó a pensar miles de formas heroicas con las cuales preservar su vida y sobre todo la de su hermano. ¿Qué pasó, Jones? ¿Dónde quedó eso de "Todos quieren cambiar el mundo... nadie quiere morir, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo"?

Antes de que pusiese a prueba uno de sus planes (el de arrodillarse y suplicar perdón, y no por cobarde, sino que ¿qué es lo que hace que un héroe sea un héroe? Salvar a los demás sin importar el propio pellejo. ¡Él iba a salvar a su hermano sin importarle su orgullo!) el ruido de unas llantas rechinar contra la arena se oyó.

Una especie de show de luces había comenzado en medio de la noche. Las famosas "rayguns" habían comenzado a funcionar en medio del desierto aquella noche de noviembre, y ni Alfred ni Matthew tuvieron el valor suficiente para voltear a ver a sus salvadores. Sólo pudieron atinar a correr lo suficientemente lejos de aquel enfrentamiento, después de todo, no tenían armas y sólo lograrían ser un estorbo. Primer acción inteligente del dúo.

–¿Crees que... estén bien? -preguntó un agitado Matt, apoyado contra una enorme roca, con el fin de esconderse allí.- ¿Habrán logrado... vencerlos?

-Yo... no lo sé... espero que si -respondió igual de agitado el más grande, dejándose caer en el suelo. Jamás había corrido tanto en toda su vida, y el que su dieta se basase en comidas rápidas no ayudaba.- Estoy tan... cansado...

–También... también yo... -y el menor no tardó en desplomarse a su lado- ¿Crees que... podríamos dormir aquí?

–...Si, si Mattie... duerme, yo te cuidaré -prometió Alfred, acariciando los cabellos del más inocente, del más lindo, del más tierno...- Vamos... vamos a estar bien... -pero, sin quererlo, sus ojos también comenzaban a cerrarse...

–¡LOS ENCONTRÉ! -escuchó a lo lejos, aún sabiendo que la voz era cercana.

...y lo último que vio ese día, fueron unos enormes ojos verdes acompañados de unas enormes cejas...

Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación minúscula con 4 "camas" (si es que así puede llamarsele a un montón de trapos) y paredes de tierra, se asustó. Más se asustó al no encontrar a su hermano menor con él...

Y MUCHO más se asustó al recordar lo que habían hecho.

¿Acaso había muerto? Las paredes eran de tierra, como una especie de cueva, algo parecido a esas películas donde hay guaridas secretas y refugios... Pero eso bien podía ser el infierno.

Un infierno en el que, al parecer, cocinaban, pues podía sentir un delicioso aroma inundando sus sentidos... Cerró sus ojos un momento, inspirando hondo, apenas notando el hambre que tenía.

–Oh, veo que despertaste -pero la voz proveniente de la puerta (que no era una puerta, era más bien una cortina) le hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez.

–¡POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIMES! -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar cuando notó que un "rebelde" estaba frente a él- ¡Tampoco a mi hermano!

–¿De qué hablas? -el chico, que ahora estaba más cerca de él, sosteniendo una bandeja con un té humeante, alzó una de sus enormes (y vaya que lo eran) cejas.

Y fue entonces cuando Alfred, tan lento como siempre, recordó que se suponía que los "rebeldes" era buenos. Y se sintió un idiota.

–...Yo... Lo siento, aún... aún estoy dormido, supongo... -murmuró, aún con cierto miedo. No era sencillo no tenerlo, cuando desde un principio los viste como los malos de la historia-. ¿D-Dónde está mi hermano?

–Despertó hace unos momentos, se está duchando -respondió el chico con un claro acento inglés, que parecía ser más pequeño que el ojiazul, pero aún así parecía tener más edad. Vestía con un unos jeans algo gastados y una chaqueta verde. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro algo sucio, pero aún así, lo único que Alfred podía notar eran los enormes y brillantes ojos verdes. Más verdes que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto en los últimos años, parecido a los campos naturales en plena lluvia... Era una mirada tormentosa, pero hermosa.- Te preparé un té, deberías beberlo, y si quieres ducharte lo lamento, sólo tenemos agua hasta las 2, intentamos despertarte antes, pero duermes como un cerdo -su ceño se fruncía y sus mejillas tomaban algo de color mientras hablaba y se sentaba frente a el "nuevo".- Deja de mirarme así, ¿cómo te llamas?

–¡A-Alfred! -respondió, saliendo de su ensoñación.- Alfred Jones...

–Bien, "Alfred" -por alguna razón, escupió su nombre con algo de burla-, tu hermano nos dijo que planean unirse a nosotros, ¿es eso cierto? Porque si lo es, quiero informarte que esto no es un juego. Una vez que entras, no puedes salir de aquí, no puedes dar marcha atrás, no puedes acobardarte. Aquí, en el desierto, es matar o morir, ¿entiendes? Y más vale que sea matar.

–Lo sé... -se apresuró en responder el menor, pero con un gesto, el inglés lo calló.

–No, no lo sabes. Crees que lo sabes porque lo oíste de boca de la compañía, pero no es para nada como lo pintan allí. Verás morir gente, mucha gente, gente que te importa -las palabras, cada una de ellas, era dicha con dolor. Con el dolor que sufre alguien que ya pasó por ello-. Y aún así vas a tener que seguir adelante, sin acobardarte en ningún momento, porque si eso pasa, el muerto serás tu. Si estás dispuesto a ver a todos los que amas morir, si estás dispuesto a morir tú mismo, bienvenido, pero si tienes alguna mínima duda, puedes irte por donde viniste. Los scarecrows no te lastimarán, seguramente tú y tu hermano estén en la lista de "raptados", no de enemigos, sólo te llevarán a tu casa y te drogarán... -explicó cortante, sin parar ni un segundo a tomar aire, y se puso de pie con algo de agresividad-. Si vas a ser una carga para el grupo, lo mejor sería que vuelvas a tu casa -dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Pero antes de que cruzase la cortina, Alfred preguntó: -¿Y tú quién eres? Sabes mi nombre, podrías decirme el tuyo...

El de ojos verdes sonrió de costado, mirando al recién llegado por encima de su hombro izquierdo, con cierta burla y superioridad.

–Inglaterra. Llámame Inglaterra.


	4. Conociendo a más Killjoys

**¡Buenas noches! xD Traigo capítulo nuevo! Es el más largo que escribí e_é (usualmente los hago de 5 páginas en word, este se extendió a 8). No estoy muy conforme :I lo escribí estando más dormida que despierta así que si hay algún error, me escudo en eso xD ¡Aparecen más personajes! *O* y... otros dos personajes que tal vez sepan quienes son antes de que yo los nombre e_é peeero no voy a decir nada :3 sólo que disfruten el capítulo! Perdón que sea tan largo, espero que no se cansen de leer ;-;**

Solo en la habitación, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Alfred tenía la vista clavada en el techo, pensando sobre qué hacer.

"Inglaterra" le había dado una -bajo su punto de vista- tonta charla sobre el por qué era mejor volver a casa en lugar de quedarse allí peleando. ¡Él era un Héroe! Estaba listo para toda clase de problemas... ¿no?

Aquel discurso que el de ojos verdes le había dado le sonaba tanto a la clase de cosas que dice una madre para que su hijo no hiciera cosas indebidas. Exagerando situaciones para que los infantes tuviesen miedo... pero Alfred nunca fue la clase de chico que le temiese a algo (más allá de los fantasmas y las películas de terror, pero ¿quién no le teme a eso?)

¿Estar listo para ver a todos los que uno ama morir? ¿Acaso alguien lo está? ¿Alguien podría ver morir a las personas que ama y no sentir dolor por ello? Él no lo creía posible. Pero, ¿por qué pensar de forma tan negativa? ¿Por qué debían morir? ¿Por qué no podían salir victoriosos sin tener ninguna baja? Esas preguntas vagaban por la mente del chico de ojos celestes, y la respuesta parecía no querer aparecer...

Y ese era una clara situación donde se demostraba que el positivismo podía no ser bueno. Pensamientos utópicos donde no había lugar para la muerte en una guerra. Pensamientos estúpidos sobre "Somos buenos, así que nosotros debemos ganar, ¿no?".

Pensamientos estúpidos que lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Si correcta o incorrecta, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Si la tomó por valiente o por idiota... podría decirse que la mayoría de las decisiones idiotas traen algo de valentía con ellas, así como las decisiones valientes suelen venir acompañadas de alguna estupidez.

Además, aunque él no quisiera ver morir a nadie (que realmente no lo quería), ¿podría ser capaz de dejar a Matthew allí, solo? ¿Podría ser tan cobarde como para simplemente abandonarlo allí, en el desierto, con personas que no conocía, aún sabiendo lo tímido que su hermano podía llegar a ser? ¿Podría dejarlo allí sabiendo que existía una posibilidad, no importaba si mínima o máxima, de no volver a verlo? El debía quedarse, tal vez no salvaría al mundo, pero iba a darlo absolutamente todo por salvar a su hermano de ser necesario.

Fue por eso que se puso de pie, sin haber tomado ni siquiera un sorbo de té, y con su estómago gruñendo gracias al aroma de la comida proveniente del otro lado de la "puerta", y se dirigió hacia donde había ido el chico de cejas grandes. Necesitaba decirle su decisión con toda la seguridad del mundo, había 'algo' que le daba deseos de impresionar al chico, aparentemente mayor, con su liderazgo.

Al cruzar la cortina, pudo notar que el lugar en que se encontraba era bastante más grande de lo que creía que sería, pero aún así bastante pequeño. A simple vista no pudo encontrar ninguna puerta que diese al "mundo exterior", sólo un marco, sin puertas ni cortinas, que daba a lo que parecía ser la cocina/comedor.

En lo que aparentaba ser el "living", había un sofá viejo, algo roto, apoyado contra una pared y frente a él, varios juguetes rotos, ¿acaso los grandes y rebeldes Killjoys jugaban con muñecos de acción?

También pudo notar que las paredes allí eran de tierra, al igual que las de la habitación, con la diferencia de que éstas se encontraban cubiertas por algunas telas, dándole al lugar un toque más colorido. Pero una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención, fue la lámina de telgopor que se encontraba pegada a la pared sobre el sofá, en donde habían varias fotos y algunas cintas negras atadas a unas cintas de color, ¿acaso eso significaba... que estaban muertos?

Se acercó con lentitud y mucha curiosidad, pero no fue capaz de ver atentamente ninguna foto, ya que una voz lo distrajo.

–¡Oh, veo que ya saliste del baño! Vee~ Eso es bueno, la pasta estará lista en un instante... -era una voz suave y dulce, con un acento... ¿italiano, tal vez?

–¡Matt! ¡Verás que lo que te dije es cierto! La pasta de Italia es una delicia, muchísimo mejor que la asquerosa comida que prepara Inglaterra -¿esa era la voz de... un niño? ¡¿Por qué un niño estaba en medio del desierto, rodeado de hombres, con una compañía a punto de matarlos?! ¡¿Qué aquella situación no era 'terriblemente peligrosa'?!

–¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? -y esa era la inconfundible voz de su hermanito. Echándole una última mirada rápida a las imágenes de la lámina, se digirió a la cocina. Ya tendría tiempo para verlas luego.

–Grazie, pero no es necesario... -cuando entró a la cocina-comedor, pudo verlo mejor: No parecía ser muy alto, pero tampoco era pequeño, su figura era delgada, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, tenía el cabello color castaño y un divertido rulo salía de él, como si desafiase la realidad-. ¿Um? -se volteó el de habla italiana al notar la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, y al ver a nuestro "héroe", sonrió bastante animado- ¡Ciao! Veo que despertaste, mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, puedes llamarme Italia, o Veneciano, como tú prefieras. Inglaterra me dijo que te llamabas Alfred, por cierto, él ahora no está, salió a hacer una inspección rutinaria en la zona junto a Hungría y Polonia ve~.. Sólo espero que Po no les cause problemas -agregó más para sí que para el americano.

–¡Buenos días! -gritó el niño, de altura pequeña, sin parecer tener más de 12 años, traje de marinero, cejas algo pronunciadas y cabello rubio, sentado sobre la "mesa" (la cuál también estaba algo dañada, así como el sofá), balanceando sus piernas y alzando una mano a forma de saludo-. ¡¿Tú también eres de los nuevos?! ¡Eso es _geniaaaaal_! ¡Yo soy Sealand! -sonrió con orgullo el niño, mientras Alfred le devolvía una sonrisa un poco... confundida. Ese niño parecía tener bastante energía...

–Emm.. Buenos días -saludó, algo incómodo, y el italiano pareció notarlo.

–Puedes sentarte si quieres, estoy a punto de servir la pasta, espero sea de tu agrado -volvió a sonreír de forma cálida, familiera, con ese toque hospitalario que muchos italianos solían tener, mientras hacía un gesto hacia las pequeñas "sillas" (cajas de plástico de bebidas viejas con un almohadón en mal estado sobre ellas) alrededor de la mesa. A simple vista parecían 7-. Ayer antes de encontrarlos habíamos ido en busca de agua para cocinar, y algunos alimentos, -le contaba a Matthew, que sonreía, escuchándolo atentamente más por respeto que por interés.

–Amm... -interrumpió Alfred el relato del castaño con una mirada de cierto reproche por parte de su hermano- disculpa, Italia, ¿Sabes cuándo volverá... umm... Inglaterra?

–Oh no debe tardar mucho en llegar -contestó con voz cantarina, sirviendo pequeñas cantidades de pasta en algunas vasijas claramente viejas, alguna de ellas rotas, otras de plástico-. Le dije que no tardaría mucho en preparar el almuerzo... Pero sólo por si acaso no serviré sus raciones aún -se dijo a sí mismo antes de colocar los fideos en los platos de sus amigos, para luego dejar los recipiente ya llenos frente al niño, los dos nuevos y él mismo.- ¡Provecho! -aplaudió dos veces el castaño una vez sentado frente a su almuerzo, y cuando la salsa tocó su lengua, Alfred olvidó cómo se masticaba, ya que parecía sólo tragar la comida. Estaba HAMBRIENTO.

–Um, Fel... Italia -se corrigió Williams mientras tragaba algo de su comida-. Tu comida es deliciosa...

–Oh, muchas gracias Mateo...

–¡Es por eso que Italia siempre cocina! -se metió 'Sealand' (Alfred ni siquiera sabía si eso era un país, o si era un mundo imaginario del niño. Él de pequeño vivía en el mundo Hambland, así que podría haber sido posible...)-. El tonto de Inglaterra lo intenta, pero sólo causa dolores de estómago.

–¿No te llevas bien con él? -preguntó el canadiense, aunque el estadounidense también quería saber la respuesta del menor, y hubiese hecho la pregunta de no ser porque.. bueno, su boca estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

–...Me trata como si yo fuese un niño y no me deja ir a las misiones de reconocimiento, ni vigilar los perímetros... -dijo con un puchero bastante adorable-. ¡Hasta Hungría que es niña puede ir a más lugares que yo! P-Pero no es que me lleve mal con él, es como... como mi hermano mayor...-agregó algo avergonzado, lo que lo hacía ver aún más adorable que el puchero.

Pero Matthew y Alfred no prestaron demasiada atención a ello. Habían quedado algo impresionados al saber que 'el' tal Hungría era una niña. ¿Por qué una niña había salido a hacer una inspección de rutina si eso era peligroso?

El rechinido de algo de metal abrirse y cerrarse interrumpió sus pensamientos, ¿eso había sido el ruido de una puerta? Pero... Alfred no había visto ninguna puerta.

–Tipo, ¡Ita-chan! ¡Ya llegamos! -anunció alguien apareciendo desde el living, usando patines rosados, un casco de motocicleta también rosa debajo del brazo, unos pequeños pantalones colorados en cuya cintura se encontraba una raygun rosa, y una musculosa blanca. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos verdes. Lo primero que pensaron los nuevos (a pesar de la falta de pechos y la voz, aunque afeminada, algo masculina) fue que aquél era Hungría...

–¡Polonia! -el castaño se puso de pie, mientras el rubio se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado, frente a Alfred. Y Matthew y Alfred no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la confusión.- Les serviré el almuerzo...

–¡Ita-chan! -y esa sí había sido la voz de una chica, lo corroboraron cuando entró al comedor. Traje aparentemente militar color verde, una raygun también verde en la cintura de su pantalón, cabello castaño hasta la espalda baja y ojos verdes. Parecía ser bastante ruda, sobre todo con los músculos de sus brazos, que si bien no eran exagerados sí parecían ser fuertes-. ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Alfred, y tú Matthew, lamento no haberlos visto antes, estaba buscando un lugar dónde esconder nuestro vehículo junto a Po -sonrió la chica, sentándose a un lado del chico de gafas mayor.

–¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente? -preguntó Italia, colocando los platos con alimento frente a sus dos amigos, al mismo tiempo que el inglés hacía acto de presencia, tomando asiento entre Sealand y Matthew, en la cabecera de la "mesa", en oposición a Italia.

–No, nada importante al menos. Gracias... -dijo el de cejas grandes cuando el del rulo anti gravitatorio dejó el plato de comida frente a él-. Desconectamos algunas cámaras de la compañía...

–...Y... -el rostro del italiano se enserió de repente y, aunque ninguno de los americanos lo conociese desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquello se les había hecho extraño-. ¿Saben algo de...? -no fue capaz de acabar con su pregunta, y eso pareció no importar, pues los 3 'exploradores' se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

–...No -respondió finalmente Inglaterra, bajando su mirada nuevamente triste hacia la mesa-. No, no sabemos nada de ellos aún...

Cualquier atisbo de luz desapareció de la mirada dulce y familiar del chico, creando un ambiente algo más incómodo. Alfred había dejado lentamente sus cubiertos sobre el plato, pensando en una forma de reconfortarlo, aunque no lo conociera, ni supiera de quién o quienes se supone que no saben algo.

Pero, antes de que él lo intentase, la castaña sonrió como lo haría una madre para decirle a su hijo que todo estará bien, o una hermana mayor tranquilizando a su hermanito, aunque esa chica no pareciese ser muy mayor..

–Ita-chan, no te preocupes -dijo con su voz dulce y llena de confianza-. Ellos volverán, seguramente sólo tuvieron unos... inconvenientes.

–Hace 5 días que no aparecen -murmuró el más pequeño, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de 'Hungría'.

–Tipo, como que yo no me preocuparía demasiado, esos dos saben lo que hacen -esta vez, quien acabó con el silencio incómodo, fue el rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, llevándose un poco de pasta a la boca-. Tal vez sólo, o sea, se encontraron a otro grupo que necesitaba ayuda y por eso se tardan, pero, Ita-chan, no te preocupes, además, ya verás que cuando vuelvan, el jefecito cejón va a darles el regaño de sus vidas.

El castaño sonrió, como si hubiese creído en aquellas palabras, pero en sus ojos se notaba que, al menos una parte de él, sabía que sólo lo decían para tranquilizarlo. Pero el tema acabó allí, al menos para la mayoría, ya que los hermanos no podían evitar sentir curiosidad por quienes eran aquellos por los que el castaño tanto esperaba un regreso.

–Bien, ya les dije a ambos todo lo que debía decirles y no creo tener nada más que agregar, ahora... ¿se quedarán, o volverán a la seguridad de sus casas?

Habían acabado de almorzar hacía casi media hora y ahora ambos americanos se encontraban sentados en el viejo y sucio sofá de la "sala", frente al inglés que se encontraba de pie, mirándolos seriamente con ambas manos en su cintura. En la cocina, Polonia y Sealand jugaban mientras Hungría e Italia lavaban (con la poca agua que había en una pequeña olla) los trastos usados.

El canadiense tenía la mirada baja, las manos juntas y se notaba algo intimidado. El estadounidense, por el contrario, se notaba mucho más decidido y desafiante. Sin embargo, el primero en hablar, fue el menor.

–Y-Yo... yo llegué aquí decidido... -dijo en su tono de voz bajo y suave, tanto que Inglaterra no supo si era su imaginación, o si el chico en verdad había hablado-. Quiero formar parte del grupo, sé que es peligroso pero... no puedo seguir viendo a los que quiero siendo controlados por esa cosa... y no hacer algo al respecto.

Inglaterra quiso acuclillarse frente a él y decirle que no era necesario. Quiso prometerle que él se encargaría de que todo volviese a la normalidad, que no era necesario que ni él ni su hermano debían exponerse de esa forma, pero no lo hizo. Se prometió a sí mismo darles sólo una oportunidad de unirse a ellos o marcharse, se prometió que, fuera cual fuera la decisión que ellos tomasen, él no intentaría hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Además de que, luego de las cosas que habían ocurrido esos últimos días en la "familia", él no se creía capaz de ganar esa lucha...

Dirigió su mirada hacia el "niño libertad"*, que lo miraba igual de fijo que antes. Tenía que admitir que los ojos azules de _ése_ chico le recordaban a algo... y también lo hacían flaquear un poco. Pero jamás admitiría ninguna de las dos cosas, el niño era sólo un mocoso con pensamientos aventureros que quería sentirse un superhéroe por un rato pero que casi se orina de sólo verlo entrar a la habitación por la mañana.

–Me quedaré -dijo, sonriendo y en sus ojos sólo podía notarse valentía y confianza-. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que se presente, con tal de ver a los seres humanos en libertad, y no en una dictadura que parecen no notar.

Si lo que Alfred quiso fue impresionar al mayor, no lo logró. O al menos no se notó, ya que el inglés sólo dio media vuelta para entrar a la habitación donde el mayor de los hermanos despertó en la mañana.

–...¿Eso significa que estamos adentro? -susurró, mientras Matthew se encogía de hombros-. ¿Se habrá molestado? ¿Crees que se ría de mi discurso? -una de las cejas del estadounidense se frunció, pero antes de que el canadiense fuese capaz de responder, el inglés volvía a la sala con dos armas de color blanco.

–Bien, si van a ser Killjoys necesitarán esto -dijo, sin cambiar su semblante serio, mientras les extendía una raygun a cada uno-. Deben pintarlas del color que deseen, tengan en cuenta que el color que decidan los representará -señaló con un movimiento de muñeca hacia las imágenes que se encontraban sobre la pared del sofá-. El mío es verde, el de Italia el celeste, el de Hungría el marrón, el de Polonia el rosa, ¿alguna pregunta?

–...¿Por qué hay algunas atadas a cintas negras? -Matthew se volteó hacia el de ojos verdes, cuya mirada se ensombreció un poco.

–...Eso suele significar que están muertos, es una forma de... hacerles un pequeño homenaje -explicó, tomando algo de aire-. No todos ellos formaron parte de esta familia, por ejemplo, la familia de los nórdicos no pertenecía a la nuestra, pero los conocíamos... eramos amigos, nos ayudábamos de ser necesario... por eso ellos también están allí... -señaló una de las imágenes, donde los 5 chicos que Alfred había visto el día anterior en las noticias se veían felices... o al menos dos de ellos tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras los otros tres estaban serios (y el más alto algo sonrojado por tener a un pequeño rubio abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo). Se veían unidos, bien... vivos. Felices cada uno a su manera, sin necesidad de unas pastillas para estarlo. Debajo de la imagen, se veían 5 cintas, una naranja, una azul, una violeta, otra de un azul más oscuro que el primero, y la última amarilla, todas ellas junto a un lazo negro.

–Los chicos que... se perdieron... esos de los que ustedes hablaban hace un momento... -murmuró Alfred, con la mirada perdida entre las imágenes-. Ellos... ¿están muertos?

Pero Inglaterra no contestó. El americano pudo oír cómo su respiración temblaba un momento, pero al hablar, su voz sonó firme.

–¿Cuáles serán sus nombres claves? -fue lo que dijo. Y Alfred supo que, tal vez, no tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta. Al menos no en ese momento.- Solemos utilizar nombres de países... Vienen de Estados Unidos, ¿cierto?

–Emm... No, Alfred es de Estados Unidos, yo soy de Canadá...

–Bien, eso facilita las cosas -sonrió levemente hacia el menor, lo que molestó un poco a Alfred. ¿Por qué le sonreía _así _a su hermano y a él sólo lo veía serio?-. Tú, serás Canadá, y tú -se volteó hacia el mayor, justamente serio- América, Estados Unidos es un nombre demasiado largo, podrían matarnos hasta que termine de decirlo -Alfred creyó por un momento que exageraba, hasta que lo pensó detenidamente: No se enfrentarían con cualquiera, se enfrentarían con "soldados" que habían asesinado a más de una persona, sin importarles sexo o edad. _Maquinas asesinas_, los había descrito Matt más de una vez.

–...¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Matthew, o, ahora, "Canadá".

–Si yo fuera ustedes, descansaría. Hoy no volveremos a salir, pero mañana los despertaré temprano, debemos ir a buscar provisiones, nos estamos quedando sin agua potable, hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí, pero hay que tener cuidado para llegar, como se imaginarán, cualquier acceso a un poco de agua estará bastante bien vigilado -explicó, suspirando y tomando asiento en el sofá, acción que los hermanos imitaron, dejando al de ojos verdes en el medio-. Y, _América_, si yo fuera tú, iría a dormir ahora.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño con curiosidad, para luego fruncirlo un poco más con algo de molestia- Puedo despertar temprano, ¿sabes? No soy la clase de chico que duerme hasta las 11 -No. Claro que no. Él dormía hasta las 12:30, pero Inglaterra no tenía por qué saber eso.

–Realmente lo dudo -dijo, sin desviar su vista del frente, con una sonrisa ladina y algo burlona-. Pero no lo digo por eso. Haremos vigilancia esta noche, será mejor que estés descansado -y volteó para sonreírle. Sí, sonreírle. Una sonrisa burlona y desafiante, en la que Alfred podía leer un "No aguantarás ni siquiera hasta las tres de la mañana".

Y, si había algo que Alfred, o mejor dicho, América, adoraba, eran los desafíos.


	5. La Historia de una Killjoy

**Aaah, ¡llegué a escribir el capítulo! Aunque no quedó como yo quería que quedase... me hubiese gustado profundizarlo y hacerlo más largo, pero sé que si intentaba profundizar me iba a trabar y nos quedabamos sin fic :I ¡Aquí se presenta la historia de uno de los personajes! (y una pequeña pista sobre uno de los perdidos, si prestan atención e_e). Oh, también hay una pista de otros dos personajes... lalala, sólo diré que es un personaje awesome...**

**¡Nos leemos abajo que tengo algo que comunicar! :/**

Luego de haber pasado gran parte del día descansando, como Inglaterra se los había ordenado, había llegado la noche. Y ninguno de los dos hermanos podía dormir.

Claro, para Alfred eso estaba bien, él iba a tener que vigilar la "guarida". El problema era Matt, que sólo podía rodar incómodo por la "cama" que le pertenecía. Y tampoco era que tuviese mucho espacio para rodar, ya que de un lado tenía a un italiano semidesnudo y del otro a una chica de espaldas, bastante cerca (y es que la pobre chica estaba hecha una pequeña pelotita a un lado de la pared para dejar espacio a los otros cuatro chicos). Además de que el abrazaba con fuerza a su oso.

Pero Matthew podía soportarlo. Definitivamente eso, aunque algo claustrofóbico, era mejor que estar en la soledad de su cuarto, en una ciudad donde no había ni una pizca de calor familiar verdadero.

–¿No puedes dormir? -un susurro lo hizo voltearse con algo de rapidez, y un poco de susto. Hungría estaba mirándolo, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, con el cuerpo de costado y una sonrisa divertida y maternal en el rostro-. Dormiste mucho esta tarde, es normal que no puedas dormir ahora...

–Lo siento... -susurró él también, aunque más que por quererlo, era por costumbre-. Lamento si te desperté...

–Oh, no, para nada, no te preocupes -se apresuró en responder ella, moviendo su mano libre- yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño, cuando uno se acostumbra a dormir poco cosas como estas pasan seguido... ¿Estabas pensando en algo?

–N-No en algo específico, en realidad -admitió, girándose para quedar frente a la chica, mirándola con curiosidad-. Hungría... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -la chica borró su sonrisa, cambiando su expresión por una mirada de sorpresa, mientras asentía varias veces-. ...¿Por qué estás aquí? Q-Quiero decir... eres una chica, ¡y no es que piense que por eso seas débil! -gritó en un susurro, no quería despertar a Italia, Polonia o Sealand- Pero... estás aquí y... rodeada de hombres... ¿por qué? Igual que Sealand, él es... un niño, ¿por qué están en el desierto?

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, bajando el brazo que sostenía su cabeza para recostarse completamente en la "cama", mirando hacia el techo. Y entonces sonrió.

Era una sonrisa triste, como si estuviese recordando algo de su pasado, y Matt se sintió mal de preguntar...

–S-Si no quieres...

–Yo era parte de ellos -lo cortó la chica, pero el rubio no comprendió. Ella giró la cabeza para encararlo, aún con esa suave sonrisa melancólica-. Yo era parte de Better Living... Estaba en el escuadrón de draculoids...

El adolescente no pudo creerlo. La miraba y no podía imaginarla vestida de... _draculoid_. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado bella, demasiado... maternal. Él había visto cómo ella intentaba animar a Italia durante el almuerzo, él la había visto regañar a Sealand e Inglaterra a la hora de la cena, ¿ella había matado gente inocente? ¿En serio? ¿Con esa sonrisa era capaz de ser el mismo tipo de monstruo que eran los draculoids que él conocía?

–No me acuerdo mucho sobre ello -suspiró, y volvió su mirada hacia arriba cuando Matt no respondió-. Sólo recuerdo un poco de la compañía... Creo que es culpa del efecto secundario de las patillas, "problemas de memorias", pero ¿qué importa? "Las consecuencias son secundarias" -recordó con voz triste y rasposa uno de los lemas de la compañía.

–¿Cómo fue que... llegaste aquí? -murmuró, abrazando con más fuerza a su peluche- ¿Cómo fue que... Inglaterra te dejó entrar aquí?

–...Estábamos en una misión de búsqueda... Se suponía que vagaríamos por el desierto en busca de Killjoys para asesinarlos... Porque eso es lo que hace un draculoid, asesinar... -lo miró, reflejando algo de vergüenza en sus mirada lagrimosa- no importa si es hombre, mujer o... niños... -y, al decir eso, pareció que observaba al pequeño Sealand, que dormía entre Polonia e Italia.- A esa clase de misiones se suele ir de a dos, y nosotros estábamos muy comunicados por radios...

–...¿Y qué pasó? -susurró el canadiense cuando ella hizo una pausa, sin saber si debería preguntarlo.

–...En uno de los grupos estaba... estaba una de las personas que yo más... yo... -las lágrimas se acumularon aún más en sus ojos, hasta caer una por una, mientras ella continuaba ahogándose con sus palabras. Había llevado una mano a su boca mientras hipaba, como si así pudiese controlar el llanto.

–Hungría, si no quieres contarme yo... -pero, con un gesto con su mano libre, lo calló. Ella era más fuerte de lo que se podía aparentar, y el llorar no significaba una debilidad. Mucho menos en una guerra como esa: Llorar significaba una razón por la cual luchar.

–Yo me había enamorado de Roderich -dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa, que si bien no era feliz, tenía más luz que la anterior-. Realmente había sentido... amor, por Roderich, aún tomando las pastillas, pude sentir mucho más que felicidad estando a su lado, así como también solía sentir celos... -admitió-. Era una sensación por demás extraña, en ese momento no sabía lo que eran esos sentimientos, sólo... los sentía en el fondo de mi corazón, siendo ahogados por la felicidad que cualquiera tendría de haber tomado esas cosas... -poco a poco, su sonrisa fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, hasta desaparecer-. Él fue asesinado en esa misión -dijo con voz fría, dolorosa, y angustiada-. Cuando me enteré... Sentí todas y cada una de las emociones que no se me tenía permitido sentir: Odio, angustia, furia, depresión... y sobre todo ganas de venganza.

Matthew la miró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta para respirar. Los ojos de Hungría se veían oscuros y opacos, como si nuevamente sintiera las mismas sensaciones... Y eso lo asustaba un poco.

–Su compañero dijo que estaban siguiendo a una niña rubia, de vestido rosa y ojos verdes, pequeña... Esperaban que ella los guiase hasta la guarida, donde se suponía que se encontraban los demás. Iban a poner una bomba allí, y marcharse antes de que ésta explote... Pero sufrieron una emboscada... le dispararon por la espalda... -susurró con la mirada perdida, volviendo a llorar, aunque esta vez ella pareció no notarlo-. Estuve dos semanas esperando a que me envíen a mi a una de esas misiones, quería encontrar a esa niña, causarle dolor, y luego asesinarla, como si aquello me trajese a Roderich de vuelta... Me odio por siquiera haber pensado en eso -murmuró entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada

»Cuando me enviaron, fui directamente a las mismas coordenadas a las que ellos habían ido... No creí encontrarla, no creí encontrar a nadie... Supuse que los Killjoys se 'Movían' de lugar cada vez que los draculoids o los scarecrows rondaban cerca de sus guaridas... Pero me equivoqué.

Hizo una pausa en su relato, mirando a Canadá fijamente otra vez, haciendo que éste se sobresalte.

–Canadá, ¿sabías que las rayguns tienen niveles de daño para sus disparos? -el menor negó, sabiendo que la castaña esperaba esa respuesta-. El nivel 1 y el 2 son los más suaves, golpes dolorosos pero sin mucha importancia... Suelen usarlo los scarecrows para reprimir, o los Killjoys... -explicó-. Luego está el nivel 3... Este es más peligroso, es capaz de desmayar al receptor del disparo, también suelen utilizarlo los sacrecrows cuando su deber es capturar a alguien... Después viene el nivel 4 -su voz se enserió bruscamente-, éste nivel es peligroso... puede causar daños graves e irreversibles en el cerebro y, de ser certero, la muerte... Y luego está el nivel 5... que sí significa una muerte segura... Los draculoids suelen tener sus rayguns siempre en estos dos niveles, dispuestos a matar a lo que sea que se mueva...

–...¿Le.. disparaste a la niña?

–Lo hubiese hecho... pero algo me paró... No advertí que alguien estaba detrás mío hasta que me habló... -sonrió triste, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, como si aquellas palabras significaran algo especial para ella. Y vaya que si...- Me dijo.. "_¿Realmente serías capaz de asesinar a una niña? Qué bajo que caen ustedes" _Cuando me volteé a verlo, supe inmediatamente que era un Killjoy... Llevaba una máscara, como la mayoría de ellos... Iba vestido de azul, su cabello parecía ser plateado y sus ojos eran... rojos -recordó, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa-. Recuerdo haber pensado que llevaba lentillas, nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color... y por su tono de voz, supuse que era alemán... Antes de que siquiera pudiese apuntarle, él muy bastardo me había disparado -rió por lo bajo, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos-. Creo que... ese disparó me mató... pero sólo para devolverme a la vida... -suspiró, volteandose hacia el rubio-. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente... sólo sé que desperté aquí, con un paño frío en mi cabeza, oyendo a 4 personas discutir sobre el que yo me quedase aquí, mientras Po cuidaba de mi... -volvió a reír, aún cuando las lágrimas continuaban surcando sus mejillas-. Fue una locura el siquiera pensar en darme una vivienda aquí.. yo estaba dispuesta a volver a la ciudad... o suicidarme en el desierto. Cuando uno comienza a sentir toda esa culpa por haber matado gente inocente... no puedes vivir en paz, no puedes cerrar los ojos sin oír sus gritos... Supongo que jamás podré escapar de eso, pero es normal -hundió su rostro en la almohada, secando así sus lágrimas-. Perdemos personas importantes, matamos a otras personas que tal vez no lo merecen... así es la vida aquí... Te aseguro que todos nosotros hemos perdido a alguien, Canadá... Sólo espero, sinceramente, que eso no ocurra contigo y tu hermano...

Y Matthew comenzaba a dudar que eso pudiese ocurrir. Parecía que el desierto cambiaba a las personas, apagaba su luz... Y lo único que él quería, al menos en ese momento, era abrazar a Alfred. Abrazarlo para saber que se quedaría con él, abrazarlo para asegurarse que ese brillo que lo distinguía nunca se apague.

Porque si algo le ocurría a su hermano, Matthew no creía ser capaz de soportarlo, y el no poder verlo en esos momentos no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo.

**Si les gustó, dejen review, y si no también dejen un "alskf" aunque sea (? esas cosas levantan mi animo xD ¡Bien! Lo que tenía que decir: No sé qué tan rápido vaya a actualizar de ahora en más, principalmente porque mañana empiezo las clases (escribí este capítulo en una noche, desde las 2 hasta las 5, escribí un poquito hace un rato) ¡No quiero empezar! T-T No es que vaya a tardarme más porque tenga que estudiar y todo eso, el problema es que yo suelo escribir de noche xD y ahora tengo que dormir temprano porque entro a la escuela a las 7:30... ahhh, definitivamente NO extrañaba eso ú_ù ¡Pero voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda! :3 (si es que les sigue gustando la historia (?)**


	6. Sentimientos de un Inglés

**Peerrrdón por haberme tardado en subir, la escuela y el "anda a dormir" no me ayudan, yo suelo escribir de noche e_é tengo que reorganizar mis tiempos. ¡Este capítulo fue escrito ayer entre las 18 y las 19, y las 3 am. y las 4 am., con ciertos retoques hechos hace unos momentos.**

**¡Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya, mi musa para escribir es Gerard Way (cofcofyloscomentarioscofcof).**

* * *

–Ponte esto -le ordenó el inglés a nuestro héroe de gafas y cabello rubio, mientras le extendía el casco de una motocicleta- Si vamos a salir, es mejor que no vean tu cara -explicó ante la mirada del otro.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó, aún más extrañado, mientras veía al cejón de ojos verdes tomar un pequeño banco apoyado contra la pared y colocarlo cerca de donde él estaba. Hacía sólo unos minutos los demás habían ido a la habitación a descansar, y si bien América se sentía bastante descansado, no podía negar que él también quería recostarse un rato y sentirse 'seguro' allí dentro.

–...Sube -fue lo único que dijo, aparentemente ignorando la pregunta del menor, mientras habría una pequeña compuerta en el techo, la cual Alfred no esperaba para nada-. Ten cuidado de no caerte.

–¡Así que aquí estaba la puerta! -exclamó entusiasmado por el hallazgo, trepándose con dificultad hasta quedar fuera de la guarida, colocándose el casco con algo de prisa, con la parte que cubría los ojos levantada, y luego intentó ayudar a salir al inglés sin que éste lo pidiera siquiera.

–No sería bueno -contestó mientras salía por su propia cuenta, haciendo caso omiso a la mano del adolescente que se extendía-, debes mantener tu identidad lo más oculta posible, por ello también utilizamos nombres 'clave'. Es también otra forma de cuidar a tu familia, no creas que no se meterán con ellos sólo porque están en la ciudad y no tienen nada que ver con esto -explicó, colocándose un antifaz verde que le cubría mitad del rostro-. Además, es mejor si no saben exactamente a quién buscan, si alguna vez te encuentran con la cara descubierta, posiblemente te lleven nuevamente a la ciudad y hagan una reubicación, o te lleven prisionero a la compañía.

–...Oh... parece que lo tienen bastante estudiado -murmuró América, sentándose cerca de donde estaba la entrada a la guarida, siendo seguido por Inglaterra, que colocó una pequeña esfera frente a ellos y, apretándola, el pequeño artefacto iluminó, aunque no demasiado, lo suficiente como para alumbrarlos.- ¡Woo! ¡¿Qué es eso?! -preguntó con entusiasmo y una sonrisa, a lo que el otro rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que se borró en cuestión de segundos. El menor parecía un niño, y eso no era bueno para la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Es una especie de calefactor... no calienta demasiado pero es algo, y al menos nos da luz. Funciona con baterías -explicó, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas. El americano lo imitó.

–¿De dónde sacan las baterías? ¿Es sencillo conseguirlas?

–Nosotros llevamos comida a los refugiados, ellos nos dan todo lo que pueden: ropa, baterías..., tienen bastantes cosas que nos sirven más a nosotros que a ellos... Y, por cierto -su ceño se frunció un poco, viendo al de ojos azules a modo de regaño- ¿por qué habían hamburguesas en tu bolso?

–¡¿Revisaste mis cosas?!

–¡No grites! -lo reprendió en un susurro, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos encuentren, idiota?!

–Lo siento, lo siento -el menor tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos, lloriqueando. Inglaterra sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, ¿en serio éste niño pensaba "salvar el mundo"?

–Y si, revisé tus cosas, tengo que asegurarme que tú y tu hermano son de confianza.

–¿Por qué no sería de confianza? ¡Soy un héroe! -chilló, recibiendo una mala mirada a la que respondió con un gesto de disculpa-. Y... me gustan las hamburguesas, son geniales, estuve a punto de traer bebidas, pero creí que se me haría muy pesa...

–¿Eres así de idiota siempre? -lo interrumpió el de grandes cejas-. ¿En serio creías que tendríamos electricidad? Apenas tenemos agua, nos cuesta horrores hacer fuego para calentar la comida, además, no me sorprendería que esas hamburguesas también tengan algo de Bli dentro, no debes comer comida con conservantes, no es seguro -dijo, volviendo su vista al frente.

–...No lo sabía -fue la única respuesta que dio Alfred, bajando la mirada un momento. ¿Los habían estado drogando todo ese tiempo? Pero, él había comido hamburguesas aún cuando sabía la verdad de la compañía y no le habían afectado, ¿o no le habían afectado sólo porque sabía la verdad? O tal vez, en la comida no se encontraba la cantidad suficiente de drogas como para mantenerte realmente "feliz".

Un silencio incómodo -al menos para Alfred- se había presentado entre ambos. El menor no sabía qué decir, el mayor no sentía la necesidad de hablar, sólo se preocupaba por algún movimiento sospechoso en los alrededores, ya sean draculoids, scarecrows, o algún robot de vigilancia capaz de grabarlos. Si alguna de esas cosas los encontraban, no tardarían en encontrar la guarida, y ellos tendrían que apresurarse en abandonar el lugar.

–Oye, Iggy... -lo llamó América, pero antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, el mencionado lo cortó.

–Inglaterra -corrigió, pero el otro sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó, no sólo para comenzar una conversación, sino para conocer más de aquel "jefe" (que suponía que lo era) que tanto le llamaba la atención, quien se giró para verlo confundido. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿en serio estaba preguntándole algo así? ¿en medio del desierto, con posibilidades de que aparezca un grupo menor de scarecrows o draduloids, él sólo quería hacer sociales? Aunque, a decir verdad, no lo tomó mucho de sorpresa. Después de todo, era un _niñato_, ¿qué más podía esperar?

–24 -respondió como si nada, y es que realmente no era nada, no parecía demasiado joven ni tampoco demasiado viejo, pero aún así, el americano pareció estar a punto de ahogarse.

–¡¿24?! Creí que eras más joven... -y Alfred tuvo la suerte de que las miradas no matasen, pero procuró explicarse rápido-. ¡D-Digo! Pareces más de... no lo sé, 19, 20... -un tenue pero perceptible sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del ojiverde, haciendo salvar emocionado al corazón de quien preguntó. ¡Había conseguido un sonrojo! Eso era algo.

–No coquetees conmigo de esa forma tan estúpida, es imposible que pareciera más joven cuando las preocupaciones te envejecen -masculló, y ahora el sonrojado era Alfred, quien agradecía llevar un casco puesto-. Y tampoco hay tanta diferencia entre los 24 y los 20, no se notaría demasiada "vejez" -el menor infló las mejillas, no molesto, sino más bien... desilusionado.

–No coqueteaba contigo... sólo intento ser amable y que sonrías aunque sea un poquito -murmuró, haciendo pequeños dibujos en la tierra seca con ayuda de su dedo índice.

–¿Y por qué querría sonreír estando en esta situación?

–...Porque puedes hacerlo -contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, aunque el inglés no lo comprendió-. Estás vivo... esa debería ser una razón, ¿no?

–He visto a muchos morir como para tener ánimos de sonreír -su voz sonó sombría, y ciertamente lo era, Alfred lo sabía: Inglaterra acababa de sufrir dos bajas de su "familia", como él lo llamaba, seguramente vio morir mucha gente en la ciudad, y posiblemente también vio morir familiares suyos... Fue entonces cuando una pregunta, que no supo si debía hacer, escapó de sus labios:

–...¿Cómo fue que tú llegaste aquí?

–¿_Aquí_ dónde?

–_Aquí_ en general -le sonrió, aunque el casco no permitiese mostrarlo, dirigiendo luego su sonrisa al cielo vagamente estrellado-. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la Ciudad? ¿Por qué no permaneciste con tu familia, en la seguridad de una casa?

–Porque no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme -respondió, en tono algo cortante-. Lo perdí todo durante un levantamiento... familia, amigos... mi hogar -murmuró con su voz apagada, y en ese momento, Alfred se arrepintió de haber preguntado sabiendo que la respuesta no sería nada bonita. Lo último que quería, era apagar, _aún más_, la luz de su mirada-. Cuando llegué aquí, estaba perdido, cargando con Sealand...

–¿Ustedes son hermanos? -volvió a mirarlo, notando una sonrisa algo amarga por parte del mayor.- Se parecen un poco.

–En realidad eramos vecinos, yo solía cuidar de él algunas veces... Él lloraba en medio de la acera, buscando a su madre cuando lo encontré, mientras yo huía -su voz fue perdiendo determinación. Recordar los momentos sufridos solían despertarle dos sentimientos completamente distintos: Seguir avanzando para vengar la muerte de aquellos por los que él podría haber dado la vida, y el sentimiento de querer abandonarlo todo. Tomar una de esas pastillas, dejar su "misión suicida" de lado, y acabar con esa tristeza de una vez por todas. Después de todo, él ya había perdido su última esperanza.

Y muchas eran las veces en que éste último sentimiento predominaba. Pero no podía abandonar a ese grupo a su suerte. Podrá sonar algo egocéntrico, pero Inglaterra sabía que, sin él, el grupo estaría perdido. Italia era demasiado dulce, suave y miedoso como para siquiera ser capaz de empuñar un arma, y con todo lo que estaba pasando en lo últimos días, a duras penas era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Polonia era un chico bastante raro, parecía ser fuerte, pero por lo que sabía de él, que no era mucho, no sería capaz de dar órdenes y dirigir un grupo. También estaba Hungría, pero no confiaba en ella, no aún, aunque había demostrado ser una mujer bastante fuerte e independiente.

Y luego también estaba Sealand, ¿cómo podía dejar a Sealand solo? Ese niño que decía odiarlo porque "Jamás me tomas en cuenta", cuando en realidad él mismo sabía que, para el pequeño inglés, él era como un hermano mayor

–..Yo.. lamento oír eso -murmuró América con sinceridad, para romper el silencio incómodo que nuevamente se había formado entre ellos. Él era un HÉROE, él debía hacer SONREÍR a quien lo necesitaba, no hundirlos aún más en su depresión.

–Las personas mueren, eso es algo que no podemos evitar -dijo secamente, desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario del estadounidense-. No podemos llorarlos toda la vida, y es estúpido pensar que volverán de la muerte -más que una lección para Alfred, aquello había sido un concejo para sí mismo. Pero, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque se lo repitiera millones de veces, su corazón seguiría llorando, y no pararía de hacerlo.

Porque Inglaterra siempre esperaría a que _**él**_ volviese sano y salvo, aún sabiendo que, posiblemente, estaba más muerto que vivo.

* * *

**Chaan chan chaaan. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó dejen review~ posiblemente a partir del próximo capítulo cambie un poco la narración, narrar en 3era persona para mi es muy difícil e_é y siento que con la narración en 1era persona avanzo más rápido. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


	7. Better Living Industries

**¡Hola, hola! Dije que iba a subir antes de ayer (o ayer, realmente ahora no me acuerdo :I) pero no pude e_é hoy tuve evaluación de Geografía y tenía que estudiar, ¡se me hace más fácil ubicar los países de Europa que las provincias de Argentina! Soy un desastre :I ni siquiera tendría que haberlo estudiado..**

**¡Pero mi vida escolar no tiene importancia! xD ¡Habemus Capitulus! (?) Espero no arrepentirme de haber escrito esto .-. pero podría decirse que aquí empieza más específicamente la historia. No sabía si "develar el misterio" de quienes son los dos desaparecidos en este capítulo, ¡pero preferí que no! Principalmente porque no me gustaba como se daba la información tan de pasada xD Me di cuenta que hay bastante OCC, al menos por el momento, los personajes recién se están conociendo, claro que es totalmente imposible que Iggy le preste más atención a Can... Ca... a ese país, antes que a Estados Unidos, pero así me sirve más para la historia.**

**¡Presentación de nuevos personajes! No sé si los tome por sorpresa...**

**¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, la base de la historia a Gerard Way :3 Siento que este capítulo quedó demasiado corto ¬¬**

* * *

Como Inglaterra había dicho el día anterior, temprano en la mañana los 6 Killjoys, sin incluir a Sealand, se encontraban despiertos y atentos. O al menos la mayoría.

Alfred estaba _muerto_ del sueño. No iba a demostrarlo, por supuesto que no. Intentaba no bostezar, y si el bostezo era inminente, no abría la boca. El único que parecía notarlo (o al menos el único al que parecía importarle) era su hermano. Los demás estaban demasiado enfrascados en una "charla" allí, en el "living".

–Italia, ¿tú vienes? -preguntó el líder, tomando su raygun verde y colocándosela en la cintura del pantalón, sin quitar la vista del italiano, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–...Yo me quedo con Sealand -dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. Inglaterra pareció apretar los labios, tal vez pensando en lo frágil que se veía el castaño, ¿podría huir si por alguna razón los draculoids encontraban la guarida? ¿Podría defenderse a él mismo y a Sealand?

–...Bien -sólo podía confiar, después de todo, Italia podría parecer débil, y lo era, pero por alguna razón aún estaba en el desierto, ¿no?-. Canadá -esta vez se dirigió hacia el menor de los despiertos, sorprendiendo al aludido y su hermano-, ¿vienes, o prefieres quedarte con Italia y con Sealand? Es tu primer día, apenas llegaron ayer...

–G-Gracias por preguntármelo, Inglaterra, pero... No, iré con ustedes -sonrió el menor algo incómodo, sintiendo que, indirectamente, el mayor quería dejarlo en la 'guarida' por miedo a que fuese una 'traba' en la búsqueda de agua. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo dejen de lado, de todas formas.

–De acuerdo, toma -le sonrió, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, mientras le pasaba un antifaz-. Ponte esto, entonces.

–¿A mi no me darás la opción de quedarme? -se quejó el mayor de los hermanos con tono algo caprichoso, obviamente "_actuaba"_, porque claramente _"no estaba celoso"_ de la atención que Matthew recibía. Sólo que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener menos atención que su hermano, sí, era solamente eso...

–¿Qué no eras un héroe? -recalcó, levantando una de sus cejas, y Alfred se preguntó si no le pesaría el hacer eso.- Los héroes no se quedan en casa a descasar.

–¡Claro que soy un héroe! -afirmó, colocando sus manos en la cintura, en pose de "héroe"-. Sólo... preguntaba, tal vez Italia necesite ayuda.

–Vee,¡No te preocupes Alf... América! -se corrigió, moviendo sus manos para quitarle importancia al tema y sonriente-. Estaremos bien.

–Tipo, como que yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Ita -suspiró el rubio de cabello más largo, caminando hasta quedar a un lado del castaño-. No dormí muy bien ayer, y si fuéramos todos llamaríamos mucho la atención, o sea, sé que tal vez me necesiten, pero estoy seguro de que podrán solos...

–Tú sólo no quieres salir de aquí -acusó el inglés, a lo que Polonia se encogió de hombros, mientras Hungría reía.

–Ya, ya, Po tiene razón, llamaríamos mucho la atención, mejor vámonos así llegamos antes del cambio de guardia -propuso la chica, colocándose un antifaz parecido al que ayer había usado Inglaterra, pero de color violeta y plateado, con brillos.

–Vee, ¡tengan cuidado! Intentaré tener la comida lista para cuando lleguen, no se tarden mucho, ¿si?

–No te preocupes, Italia, llegaremos antes del mediodía -lo tranquilizó (o eso intentó) el líder, mientras se colocaba su propio antifaz.

* * *

En el desierto, alejado de las ciudades, sin ningún "campamento killjoy" en sus cercanías, se encontraba el edificio principal de Better Living Industries.

Era enorme, no sólo a lo ancho, sino también a lo largo. A simple vista podría decirse que tenía cerca de 100 pisos, más si se tenían en cuenta los calabozos y las zonas de tortura que se encontraban en el subsuelo.

Entrar a ella era más sencillo de lo que se podía imaginar. No habían enormes puertas de hierro, ni grandes muros de dos metros hechos de concreto. Era como cualquier edificio normal, de paredes blancas, algunas de vidrio y una entrada para autos.. Claro que, si entrabas allí, debías estar listo para ser fusilado luego de que la alarma se activase.

No. Entrar no era difícil. Lo difícil es permanecer allí _vivo._

Las oficinas y habitaciones eran muchas, ya que en aquel lugar, al ser la industria central, vivía el más grande escuadrón de soldados, ya sean scarecrows y draculoids. Los calabozos eran húmedos y fríos, donde no entraba la luz solar y los que se encontraban encerrados allí (Killjoys próximos a ser torturados para la obtención de información de sus grupos, familias que se negaban a volver a la ciudad, familiares inocentes de Killjoys, etc) debían "contentarse" con la luz artificial de un foco de poco alcance.

En lo más alto, junto a la oficina de Korse, se encontraba también la de la supuesta "mano derecha" de Korse, su "consejero", quien más interactuaba con los que formaban parte de aquel grupo de dominación mundial.

En uno de los costados de la gran empresa, estaba la parte industrial. Allí donde se hacían las drogas, así sea en forma de inyección, pastilla, jarabe o cualquier otro tipo.

En las oficinas del primer piso, se encontraban los centros de computación, donde scarecrows y secretarios monitoreaban las cámaras de seguridad del desierto, o revisaban sus informes, ya sea de los Killjoys aniquilados, de los que se hallaban libres, o de los habitantes de las Ciudades.

En esos momentos, allí, un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro, cortado como un tazón, se encontraba de pie, detrás de los secretarios y sacrecrows que trabajaban.

El chico no parecía tener más de 25 años, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su baja altura. Su mirada no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción, sin embargo, una apenas perceptible sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, simulando satisfacción.

–¿Han encontrado algo sobre los salvajes que perdimos?-preguntó, sin mirar a nadie en especial. Su voz era suave y baja, llegando a parecer tímida.

–No, señor Honda -se apresuró a responder, volteándose sonriente, un castaño de melena hasta los hombros con ojos azules-. Estamos igual que hasta hace unos días en cuanto a ese tema, sólo sabemos sus nombres Killjoys, pero... Encontramos algo interesante en la ciudad -el chico que estaba a cargo se volteó hacia quien hablaba, instándolo a continuar.- ¿Recuerda que en la noche del día 18 dos ciudadanos se escapaban de la Ciudad Principal? Creemos que fueron secuestrados por los Killjoys -habló pausadamente, mientras 'Honda' asentía ante aquellas palabras-. Sabemos sus nombres. Alfred Jones, de 19 años, y Matthew Williams, de 16, eran consumidores, no causaban ningún tipo de problema en la ciudad, jamás se involucraron en ninguna revuelta... No estamos seguros de qué grupo Killjoy los secuestraron, pero estamos verificando las cámaras de seguridad para saber si encontramos más información.

–Espero que se me informe de ser ese el caso, Lorinaitis -hizo una leve inclinación hacia delante, acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza, y antes de que volviese a su postura derecha, una chica había llegado a la oficina, "alegre".

–¡Oh, Kiku! Que bueno que te encuentro, Korse quiere hablar contigo -le informó la chica de cabellos castaños y rasgos orientales, vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca.

–Muchas gracias por avisarme, -le dijo a la chica, que sólo rió- usted continúe con su trabajo, por favor -ésta vez se dirigió hacia el castaño, quien asintió y volvió a girarse.

El chico de apariencia joven comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hacia los ascensores, con ambas manos en su espalda. Kiku Honda era un chico japonés de 23 años, de porte usualmente serio. Hacía no mucho había comenzado a trabajar en la compañía, casi unos 9 meses, y no tardó mucho en integrarse al grupo de trabajo, a tal punto de ser uno de los trabajadores de más alto nivel, todo gracias a sus respuestas sutiles y carácter manipulable. Nada mejor que tener un trabajador manipulable.

Cuando llegó frente a la oficina de Korse, tocó de forma suave, oyéndose el sonido de forma bastante fuerte debido al silencio presente con anterioridad.

–_Pasa, Kiku..._ -respondió la voz de un hombre al otro lado, y el muchacho entró.

–¿Me llamaba, señor? -preguntó, quedando de pie en la entrada, cerrando la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

La oficina era amplia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba casi vacía: un pequeño escritorio, tres sillas frente a él, una estantería con libros de cualquier tipo, una puerta que daba a la habitación donde el jefe descansaba, y dos enormes ventanales que dejaban ver el basto desierto, cubierto por algunos edificios en ruinas y, por allí a lo lejos, apenas se vislumbraba una de las ciudades. Frente a ella, Kiku podía ver a su jefe, quien observaba al horizonte con mirada perdida.

–...¿Qué saben de los dos Killjoys que interceptaron hace unos días? -dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, tomando por sorpresa al japonés.

–No hay noticias, señor, pero creemos que están muertos, o al menos uno de ellos lo está... -explicó el muchacho de ojos marrones a su superior-. Le dieron un disparo a muerte, lo vieron caer, no creemos que se haya salvado de eso, y de haber ocurrido, no creemos que su vida pueda continuar por mucho tiempo.

–Así que no han encontrado los cuerpos -murmuró como una afirmación, mientras Kiku bajaba la mirada, sin saber cómo continuar.

–No, señor... el grupo de Killjoys que atacó a nuestros draculoids se los llevaron seguramente, pero fue un disparo mortal...

–No me interesa si fue un disparo mortal, yo quiero tener los cuerpos. Quiero mostrar sus imágenes en toda la televisión local, quiero tener el poder de demostrarles que es inútil irse en mi contra... ¿Y qué mejor que acabar con ellos uno por uno?

–...Señor -ésta vez, quien acabó con el silencio, fue el japonés, algo nervioso, pero ocultándolo lo mejor posible-, he sido informado de el escape de dos adolescentes de la Ciudad Principal, los demás creen que los Killjoys los han secuestrados, yo no estaría tan seguro... los adolescentes saben que no deben salir de la Ciudad...

–¿Sugieres que tenemos más Killjoys de los que preocuparnos? -Kiku no respondió, pero aún así, Korse suspiró, volteándose con lentitud, viendo hacia el suelo-. Nos deshacemos de dos y debemos ocuparnos de otros dos... Sólo esperemos que no se metan en problemas, porque... -levantó lentamente la mirada, con una sonrisa dulce y vacía al mismo tiempo, fijándose en los ojos del menor- no queremos niños que no sepan comportarse, ¿cierto?

–No, señor... -la voz del chico bajó aún más su volumen.

–Puedes retirarte, Kiku. Y, por cierto -agregó, al mismo momento en el que el japonés le daba la espalda para volver a su lugar de trabajo-, si deben seguir torturando al prisionero #125, háganlo. Quiero saber dónde están esos Killjoys que se atrevieron a atacar a mis soldados.

–Si, señor -contestó sin darse la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y saliendo de la oficina, quedándose de pie allí durante un momento para luego dejar salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

**Si les gustó ,ya saben, una review nunca está de mal~ (?) ¡Dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias siempre son recibidas! :3 también correcciones, que puede que hayan errores xD ¡Nadie es perfecto! :3**


	8. La Misión y el Sueño

**Iba a subir ayer, pero mi vida se derrumbó a último momento porque a My Chemical Romance se le ocurrió separarse, el capítulo de Hetalia todavía no fue subtitulado, Germán no subió video y... bueno, eso, tristeza. La escena en cursiva es un sueño, me basé en la canción "The Light Behind Your Eyes" (watch?v=323IRPoMPkk por si les interesa). ¡Espero que les guste! :D Y perdón por tardarme en actualizar. En este capítulo se responden varias cosillas(?**

**Los personajes son de Himayura, la base de la historia de la sassy diva Gerard Way **

* * *

–¡¿Cómo pueden tener un auto?! -chilló América, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de los dos Killjoys que conocía hacía apenas unas horas...

–América, en serio, si vuelves a gritar así, cortaré tu lengua -amenazó el de raygun verde mientras abría la puerta de conductor del colorido auto frente a ellos.

Pero para Alfred, la escena era demasiado extraña como para no gritar: "debemos pasar desapercibidos" le había dicho Inglaterra, pero ¡¿Cómo se pasaba desapercibido con un auto de la compañía pintado de una gran variedad de colores, como si estuviese listo para salir a un desfile hippie?! Aunque sí debía recalcar dos cosas: el vehículo se encontraba lejos de la guarida, y estaba bastante bien oculto detrás de un gran montón de tierra, cubierto por una tela de color claro.

–Se lo robamos a unos scarecrows -explicó la chica, abriendo una de las puertas traseras para dejar a los dos hermanos entrar-. Es mejor manejarse en una de estas cosas estando aquí, sobre todo cuando tienes que recorrer grandes distancias, lo difícil es esconderlo

–Pero, ¿éstas cosas no tienen rastreadores? -preguntó con curiosidad Canadá mientras veía entrar a Hungría.

–Oh, Romano se encargó de desconectarlos, nos quedamos sin radio por su culpa -rió la castaña, dejando extrañados a ambos americanos.

–¿Quién es Rom... -pero, antes de que América fuese capaz de acabar su pregunta, el inglés lo interrumpió.

–¡Agarrense! -advirtió, habiendo acabado de conectar dos pequeños cables, retrocediendo con el auto, para luego girar y avanzar con el acelerador a todo lo que daba.

–¡Whooooo! -gritó la muchacha, agarrándose con una mano de la ventanilla, mientras América y Canadá se hundían en sus asientos, el menor tomando al mayor del brazo. Inglaterra sólo reía.

–¡¿P-P-Podrías ir más lento?! -pidió Matthew, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

–HAHAHA ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! -y esta vez a nadie pareció importarle los gritos del estadounidense.

–¡Lo siento, Canadá! ¡Necesitamos llegar rápido! -respondió a la pregunta del menor sin borrar la sonrisa de adrenalina que adornaba su cara.

–¡Agradece que está él al volante! ¡Si esto te parece rápido, no sabes lo veloz que puede ir un italiano! -rió la húngara, y aunque no se notó, había algo de nostalgia en su risa.

El viaje fue rápido, y los dos más jóvenes notaron que estaban cerca del punto de llegada cuando el rubio comenzó a desacelerar. Canadá lo agradecía, pues estaba a punto de vomitar. Tanta velocidad y giros bruscos no eran buenos para su estómago.

–Bien... -murmuró el mayor, como si temiese que alguien los oyese, mientras aparcaba bastante lejos de donde podía divisarse un no muy grande lago. El único lugar más o menos verde que podía verse en toda aquella "ex-civilización" desierta, rodeada por un no muy grande grupo de draculoids. _Cambio de patrulla, genial,_ pensaban los mayores-. Canadá, tú y Hungría llenarán los bidones con agua, están detrás de sus asientos -indicó, y el canadiense se volteó para corroborar que allí habían dos bidones bastante grandes vacíos. Los sacó con cuidado, pasándole uno a la chica-. América, nosotros vamos a cuidar sus espaldas, _okay?_ -el aludido sólo asintió una vez, tomando con fuerza la raygun aún blanca que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Quedense aquí hasta que nos deshagamos de ellos -ordenó a aquellos destinados a recolectar el agua, saliendo del auto- Vamos, América.

El adolescente de 19 años bajó del automóvil con sigilo, imitando al mayor. No quería recibir otro regaño por parte de Inglaterra. Apenas lo conocía, y no creía caerle muy bien, pero no quería hacerlo enfadar... y también le molestaba que el de ojos verdes piense en él como si fuese un estorbo.

–Dispararemos por la espalda... -le explicó a medida que se iban acercando, agachados y con lentitud- Intenta tener una buena puntería, y ser rápido, porque ellos son aún más rápidos y precisos que tú... -América infló sus mejillas y bufó, molesto. Pero prefirió no decir nada y desenfundar su arma, al mismo tiempo que el inglés.

Disparó con rapidez, pero desorganización. Inglaterra le gritó varias veces, sobre todo cuando tuvo que empujarlo para que no recibiera ningún disparo, recibiendo él mismo un golpe en el hombro como resultado, pero sólo se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor. Y América internamente admiró eso.

Cuando el pequeño grupo hubiese caído, Hungría se apresuró en llevar a Canadá hacia el lago, mientras los dos rubios custodiaban. Debían apresurarse, pues sabían que no tardarían en llegar más draculoids al lugar.

–...¿Estás bien? -murmuró Alfred con un dejo de culpa, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero.

–He recibido golpes peores, y sólo fue en el hombro, pero si tuvieses un poco más de cuidado, me harías un favor enorme -gruñó, tampoco mirando al menor, sin desviar su vista del frente.

–Lo lamento, eran demasiados y... -el chasqueo de lengua del mayor lo interrumpió.

–Ya, no importa. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez. ¿Les falta mucho? -se giró hacia el canadiense y la chica.

–Sólo un poco más... -dijo ella, viendo cómo Canadá intentaba dejar el bidón lo más lleno posible

–Iggy... -llamó Alfred, tirando suavemente de la manga de la chaqueta el aludido, quien frunció el ceño por el apodo que el menor había utilizado

–Te dije que no me... -se volteó nuevamente, pero paró de hablar al ver los autos que se asomaban con rapidez por el horizonte, tragando saliva con cierto temblor en sus manos-. Vamos...

–Aún no terminamos... -dijo la húngara, pero el inglés la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza al igual que hizo con el canadiense para ponerlos de pie.- ¡¿Qué te...?! ...Oh, mierda... -murmuró cuando notó los autos que se acercaban a ellos- ¡¿Desde cuándo envían tantos móviles?! -gritó la chica, pasándole su bidón con agua a América sin pedirle que lo sostenga antes, para luego sacar sus armas. Alfred prefirió no decir nada, seguramente ella era mejor en los disparos que él, después de todo, llevaba más tiempo en el desierto.

–¡Volvamos al maldito auto! -dio la orden Inglaterra, empujando a el mayor de los americanos para que fuese delante suyo y así cubrir su espalda, al igual que como la húngara hizo con el menor, siempre apuntando y disparando por allá a lo lejos, donde apenas se veían los autos asomarse, aunque posiblemente los soldados no recibieran ningún daño, y prestando suma atención a cualquier ataque que pudiese recibir de parte de ellos. Y, oh, Inglaterra ya había sido disparado en un hombro, por favor, sólo esperaba que no le disparen en el otro, eso sería realmente molesto.

Corrieron hacia el vehículo, entrando de forma algo torpe, derramando un poco de agua, ya que los bidones no habían sido tapados aún, mientras el de cejas pobladas intentaba hacer contacto para encender el auto.

–Vamos, maldita sea...

–Inglaterra, se acercan -avisó Hungría, como si aquello fuera necesario, sin dejar de disparar hacia afuera.

–¡Ya lo sé! -gruño, cada vez poniéndose más nervioso-. _Please_, arranca... -pareció implorarle, sin dejar de hacer el contacto, y una pequeña chispa seguido del rugido del motor desaceleró, _un poco_, su corazón. Definitivamente NO iba a extrañar a ese pedazo de chatarra cuando se deshiciera de él, menudos sustos le había causado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que la imagen del mayor de los hermanos, hecho una pelota en el asiento trasero, llorando y repitiendo "vamos a morir", se le hacía TAN divertida. De verdad no podía creer cómo ese niño había llegado hasta ahí. Pero lo que no le gustaba era ver a Canadá en ese estado, y vaya que lo estaba, sólo que de forma más silenciosa. 16 años son muy pocos como para pasar por una situación como esa...

No tardó en poner el auto en marcha, yendo bastante más deprisa que antes, yendo por lugares que no había cruzado la primera vez, Alfred, entre moqueadas y lágrimas, rezaba porque no se perdiera. Pero para el inglés ésa parecía ser su última preocupación.

Pasó por lo que en algún momento fue un pueblo. Se veían las ruinas del lugar, lo único que se mantenía en pie allí, era una pequeña iglesia. Lo demás estaba destruido. Casas, mercados y una farmacia no muy grande, con el cielorrazo desmoronado. América le oyó decir algo pero no alcanzó a entender qué, sólo vio a la húngara asentir con el rostro serio, que de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana para disparar.

¡Eso es tan parecido al GTA!, pensaba Alfred, ¡él había escapado millones de veces del nivel 6 de búsqueda! Ah, si tan sólo tuviese sus videojuegos ahí... tal vez no lloraría como lo hacía en esos momentos. ¡Eso no iba bien para su imagen!

Hubo un momento en el que Inglaterra paró en seco, asustando a los menores. Abrió la puerta con rapidez, dando una simple orden.

–¡Salgan! -y los rubios no necesitaron que se lo digan dos veces, aunque si lo hubiesen pensado con detenimiento les hubiese parecido una locura. ¿En serio? ¿correr de unos draculoids que iban en auto? ¡Oh, brillante idea, Inglaterra!

Aunque claro, llorando como estaban llorando jamás se habían enterado que habían perdido a los draculoids hacía casi 10 minutos.

Comenzaron a correr, América y Canadá no entendían hacia donde, pero no les importó. Canadá quería pensar en Inglaterra como "aquella persona a la que todo le sale bien y con la cual uno puede sentirse seguro". América sólo quería mantenerse lejos de 'esas cosas blancas feas', y sabía que el inglés no iba a dejar que los maten, no después de haberlo visto llorar -como macho, según él- de esa forma. Sabía que Inglaterra no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de él. O darle otro discurso..

Pero, en cierta medida, ambos se sorprendieron al haber llegado a un conjunto de rocas que escondía, en el interior, una pequeña cueva cubierta de una manta color tierra (que en algún momento bien podría haber sido blanca). Inglaterra sacó aquella manta con rapidez, indicando a los otros 3 que entraran, para luego entrar él y volver a cubrir el hueco.

–¿E-En dónde estamos? -susurró el canadiense, apretando el brazo de su hermano en busca de algo de consuelo.

–La guarida -respondió Hungría con alivio-. Esa es como nuestra... salida de emergencia, si quieres decirle así

–¡¿Qué tan grande hicieron este lugar?! -preguntó ahora América, siempre con su tono de voz demasiado alto...

–No lo hicimos nosotros -gruñó el inglés, tomándolo del brazo libre con fuerza, para obligarlo a ir más rápido-. Tal vez lo crearon en alguna guerra, para que los soldados se escondiesen... o algo así, ¡no lo sé!

–...Inglaterra, ¿estás bien? -la voz de la chica sonaba preocupada-. Te ves... pálido

–Me dispararon por culpa de este idiota, pero estoy bien, sólo... duele -masculló con la voz notablemente más baja, mientras abrían una pequeña puerta de plástico transparente para luego entrar a un pasillo bastante más estrecho.

–Lo siento -murmuró el americano, realmente sintiendose culpable, pero ¡él en ningún momento le pidió que lo proteja!

–Deberías descansar luego del almuerzo... no creo que vayamos a ningún lado de cualquier forma...

El inglés asintió, mas no dijo nada. Le habían disparado antes, siempre teniendo la suerte de que no fuera en algún lugar de suma vitalidad como el pecho o la cabeza. Sabía que el dolor sería insoportable por al menos dos días... no le hubiese importado tanto si al menos hubiese estado aquella rana estúpida cuidando de él, con sus estúpidos chistes de enfermeras de playboy y otras jodidas perversiones...

Sin haberlo prevenido, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, y luego quiso llorar, aunque no se lo permitió.

Mierda, lo extrañaba demasiado...

...

_Estaba cansado, posiblemente deshidratado, y el sol lo quemaba. Literalmente._

_Quería a su madre. O quería morir, cualquiera de las dos cosas le hubiese venido bien. Apenas era capaz de respirar, no podía ponerse de pie... sólo quería dejar de sentir dolor._

_Y entonces apareció..._

–_Oh ¿qué hace un petit como tú en un desierto tan horrible como este?_

_...esa voz afrancesada..._

–_Ahh, los niños de ahora -le tendió su mano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa que hizo sentir al menor aún más débil-. Ven conmigo, ¿si? … A menos que quieras permanecer aquí solo y acabar muriendo..._

_esos ojos azules..._

–_Vamos, tu hermanito está en el auto, con dos amigos míos, él está bien, fue fácil cargarlo, pero necesito que tú cooperes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_...esos cabellos color oro..._

_Él no respondió. No fue capaz. Aquella situación se le hacía familiar, pero a la vez distinta. Aquel hombre de melena hasta los hombros y sonrisa cálida y familiar le provocaban ganas de llorar..._

_Y, de la nada, el 'hombre' se puso serio, al mismo tiempo que el desierto desaparecía poco a poco._

–_Angleterre... -susurró, acariciando su mejilla, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del tacto-. Tus ojos se ven tan opacos... ¿Qué te dije antes de irme? Yo podré irme, podré perder.. pero jamás permitiré que le quiten el brillo a tus ojos otra vez.. Debes ser fuerte, yo sé que eres fuerte_

–_Me abandonaste... -reprochó de la misma forma en que el francés acababa de hablar, que volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro.- Tú eras mi única esperanza... Quiero irme contigo_

–_Non, mon amour... Yo podré haber quedado en el camino, pero tú debes seguir adelante. Por ti, y por ellos..._

–_...But I miss you... -una solitaria lágrima se derramó de aquellos apagados ojos verdes, y todo, absolutamente todo, se hizo negro._

_Pero aún así pudo oír aquellas últimas palabras._

–_Je t'aime, Anglaterre..._

Y entonces despertó, con aquel vacío de su pecho destruyendo su alma pedazo por pedazo. Lo peor de acostumbrarte a la calidez y protección de unos brazos, es tener que volver a recordar cómo era vivir sin ellos.


	9. Esperanzas

**Vengo aquí a dejar capítulo y decir que creo que fue el que menos me costó escribir.. ¡Tiene UsUK! Y aunque juro por el Ángel que amo el FrUK, se me hizo tierno escribirlo (¡Pero yo quiero escribir un FrUK T-T)**

**Ahhh~ no hago muy larga la introducción ;-; Estoy resfriada y mi nariz gotea, ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo! Y que tengan lindas mini vacaciones :3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himuraya (que un día de estos lo voy a rebautizar como Himayura (?) Y la base de la historia de cierta diva cuyo nombre no quiero dar~ (hace poco publicó su dirección en twitter e_ê)**

* * *

Sería mentira decir que el autoproclamado héroe no se había preocupado por Inglaterra cuando éste, luego de la insistencia de Italia para que fuese a descansar, se había dirigido a la habitación para dormir "unos minutos", que con el tiempo se transformaron en horas

Sería mentira decir que no se había sentido culpable. Parte de él se recriminaba que tendría que haber prestado mayor atención al enfrentamiento, pero otra parte de él se repetía que era su primer día, y que Inglaterra debía saber que eso podría ocurrir.

Aquellas dos razones fueron suficientes como para que el americano se ofreciera a cuidar del de ojos verdes.

Iba a verlo cada una hora (o cuando él creía que había pasado una hora, teniendo en cuenta que no poseían relojes) Las primeras dos horas, lo encontró dormido, con una mueca de dolor bastante _fea_, y luego lo descubrió con fiebre, hablando entre sueños.

Ahí fue cuando se preocupó, y las palabras de Hungría sobre "No te preocupes, es normal, mañana la fiebre desaparecerá y sólo tendrá un dolor horrible en el brazo" no lo tranquilizaron. Tampoco Sealand, que dijo "No es nada, ha recibido varios disparos feos y siempre sale bien parado el muy tonto", o Italia, que aseguró también que aquellos disparos no eran mucho problema para Inglaterra.

Pero, ¿cómo podía él sentirse más tranquilo si aún así el de cejas grandes no dejaba de sudar entre sueños y murmurar palabras que apenas llegaba a entender? ¡Además, era su culpa!

A la hora de la cena, lo único que fueron capaces de preparar fueron las hamburguesas que él había decidido llevar, asegurándose el italiano y la única chica del grupo de que éstas estuviesen bien cocidas.

–Waah, hace mucho no comíamos carne -festejó Sealand, moviendo sus piernitas con felicidad.

–Tipo, las hamburguesas engordan, pero como que comerlas es súper genial... -dijo Polonia, hablando más para sí mismo que para el grupo.

–Gracias por haberlas traído, América -agradeció Italia con una sonrisa, la cual el aludido respondió con una sonrisa escueta-. Vee~ ¿qué pasa?

–¿Sigues preocupado por Inglaterra? Ow, ya te dijimos que estará bien... -intentó calmarlo la húngara, sonriendo. Aunque por dentro estaba un poco cansada de habérselo repetido durante todo el día.

–Y, o sea, no deberías sentirte culpable por lo que pasó, ¿sabes? Tipo, no es la primera vez que ocurre -le resto importancia el polaco-. Pero ahora sabes que debes prestar más atención en momentos así, debes aprender del error... -el chico dejó de hablar al notar todas las miradas sobre él, algo sorprendidas. "_Al menos no somos los únicos que creyeron que eso fue extraño..."_ pensaron ambos norteamericanos-. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¡Quitenmelo, quitenmelo! -chilló, a lo que la chica rió.

–Po tiene razón, no te aflijas, América. Inglaterra estará bien y comenzará a gruñir por toda la casa en menos de lo que te imaginas...

–Lo sé... Desde ahora me cuidaré más, y también cuidaré más de él.., ¡y de todos ustedes! -agregó con rapidez, abrazando por los hombros a su hermano-. Nos conocemos hace poco, pero no me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes acabase como... los dos chicos que se perdieron -murmuró, notando que aún no sabía con certeza el nombre de los que se encontraban perdidos-. No me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes muriese...

Un golpe seco a la mesa descolocó a Alfred. Y no sólo a él, también a los demás, a excepción de Hungría...

Italia tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, estaba serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, parado de frente a quien había acabado de hablar.

–Ellos no están muertos -dijo seco, pero dubitativo a la vez-. Mi hermano no está muerto, tampoco lo está Francia. Fueron a una misión de búsqueda de recursos y aún no vuelven, es todo...

_Francia..._ _France_... Recordaba haber oído al inglés murmurar algo como eso... acompañado de un _'stay with me_'

–Italia... -el tono empleado por Hungría intentaba ser reconfortante, pero era la clase de tono que usaría un doctor para decir "ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer". El castaño no le permitió continuar, ya que habló mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

–¡No! ¡Ellos no están muertos! ¡Van a volver, sólo se retrasaron un poco!

–Tal vez sea cierto -la voz suave y tranquilizadora de Matthew intentó hacerse oír, captando la atención del italiano, quien tenía sus ojos llorosos-. Tal vez no estén muertos... Italia, por favor, disculpa a mi hermano, ¿si? A veces no piensa en lo que dice... Pero yo creo que ellos si están vivos...

El canadiense no hizo caso a la mirada de la húngara, que si hablase, diría algo parecido a "No le des falsas esperanzas". Tampoco hizo caso a la mirada de Polonia, aquella que diría "Es súper tiernis lo que intentas hacer, pero tu gusto por la moda es totalmente horrible". Sólo prestó atención a las lágrimas del castaño, a la forma en la que lo oyó decir "mi hermano no está muerto". No estaría bien decir que sabía lo que el italiano sentía, pero sí no tenía dudas de que, de pasar por la misma situación, la última esperanza que él perdería sería la de ver a Alfred nuevamente sano y salvo.

-Aunque no creo que debamos esperarlos... -agregó, recorriendo con su mirada la "mesa", mordiendo un poco su labio inferior-. Yo... yo no los conozco, pero ustedes son así, ¿no? Hablo de los Killjoys en general... Cambian de lugar muy a menudo, y tal vez, si tuvieron un percance de último minuto, tuvieron que cambiar sus posiciones para protegerlos a ustedes...

Por un momento, hubo un silencio entre los chicos. Sealand era el único que intentaba no prestar atención a la conversación, a pesar de querer llorar. Era muy pequeño para enfrentarse a la muerte, pero a pesar de todo se sentía mucho más seguro ahí que estando en la Ciudad.

–Pues.. es cierto que aún no encontramos los cuerpos -dijo la húngara, pensativa-. Aunque podrían tenerlos en la compañía...

–También podrían estar como prisioneros -sugirió el rubio de melena, pero la chica hizo una mueca.

–No, Romano y Francia estaban entre aquellos a los que debían eliminar... Causaban muchos problemas a la compañía como para decidir no eliminarlos -sonrió con tristeza, abrazándose suavemente-. Sea donde sea que estén, o cómo estén... lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar. Pero, Ita -el de ojos marrones miró a su amiga, aún serio pero con el semblante un poco más relajado-, no los esperes demasiado, ¿si? -no lo decía en sentido malicioso, sino más bien maternal. No quería ver a su amigo demasiado esperanzado, completamente convencido de que, en algún día cercano, su hermano atravesaría la puerta de la guarida ordenándole cocinar algo de pasta.

Pero Italia parecía un niño intentando hacer oídos sordos, ya que, acabándose su hamburguesa, miró a Polonia.

–¿Hacemos guardia?

–¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Pero necesito horas de sueño para mantener mi piel tersa! -se quejó el chico, haciendo reír a Sealand.

–¿Puedo ir yo? -preguntó el pequeño inglés.

–No, Sea, tú debes dormir -la muchacha acarició su cabello, mientras el niño inflaa sus mejillas-. Po, si quieres yo vigilo...

–Ains, no, mejor deja -y el rubio también se puso de pie- ustedes ya tuvieron mucho esta mañana, Italia y yo iremos a cuidarlos mientras ustedes tienen un súper fabuloso sueño -y pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros del italiano, que luego de un intento de sonrisa, se escabulló hacia las afueras de la guarida.

–...Canadá -la chica se dirigió ahora hacia el menor de los americanos-. ¿Me ayudarías a limpiar un poco este lugar?

–¡Yo! ¡Yo también quiero! -el más pequeño levantó su mano lo más alto que fue capaz, queriendo ayudar en algo al grupo. Era tan horrible ser un pequeño rodeado de adultos...

–Claro, Hungría... -Matthew se puso de pie, yendo junto a la castaña, mientras esta sonreía a Alfred.

–Si necesitas algo, avísame... Ve a cuidar de _Iggy,_ ¿si? -imitó el apodo que él había utilizado, cerrando ambos ojos y sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico. _Ni que Iggy fuera algo demasiado especial_, pensó, _sólo es un apodo..._

Pero aún así, obedeció. Se puso de pie, con su tercer hamburguesa sin terminar (no entendía cómo los demás podían comer sólo 2, a excepción de Sealand, que se comió alrededor de 4; él iba por la tercera y aún tenía hambre)

La habitación estaba casi en silencio, de no ser por los apenas audibles jadeos del mayor. Alfred nunca se había considerado un buen médico, lo único que hacía cuando su hermano estaba enfermo, era intentar hacerlo reír. Si iba a estar en cama, al menos alguien debía sacarle una sonrisa.

Pero ahora no podía sacarle una sonrisa. El rubio estaba inconsciente, y de no estarlo tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo. Además, el humor inglés siempre le había resultado tan extraño... Tal vez podría hacer chistes de brujas, o Harry Potter...

–No... -volvía a oírlo murmurar, y se acercó a él para sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo. La fiebre no parecía disminuir, pero al menos no aumentaba.- No, no te vayas...

Desde la tarde había estado murmurando cosas como aquella, y ahora tenía ciertas sospechas de a quién se refería, a pesar de no entenderlo del todo. Lo había oído llamar varias veces a un tal 'Francia', ¿sería él tal vez algún familiar? ¿era simplemente un compañero? ¿una chica, un chico? Aunque no había oído hablar de otra chica además de Hungría en aquel grupo...

Intentando no darle muchas vueltas al tema, retiró el trapo mojado de la frente del mayor para volver a mojarlo en el pequeño recipiente a un lado de la cama, estrujarlo, y volver a colocarlo en su lugar.

–Prometiste que ibas a volver... -volvió a decir, y Alfred en ese momento se preguntó si el brillo de su rostro se debía a sudor, o lágrimas. O tal vez ambas.

Casi inconscientemente, llevó su mano a la mano del mayor, apretando con suavidad y acariciándola con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

–No me gusta verte de esta forma... -dijo, sin creer que el mayor lo oyese, pero sintiendo como sus espasmos se aliviaban aunque sea un poco-. Me gustaría que me dejases salvarte... Casi no te conozco, pero me salvaste dos veces... Y me parece molesto notar cómo te dejas caer en la tristeza sin contárselo a nadie.. aunque sé que los demás también lo notan pero no quieren decirtelo porque saben cómo eres y saben cómo actuarías si intentan preocuparse por ti... -mordió su labio inferior sin mucha fuerza, apartando con su mano libre los cabellos del inglés-. Pero eso no me importa... Yo quiero verte sonreír...

–...Alfred... -susurró con voz débil, y parecía a punto de abrir sus ojos, pero la fiebre no se lo permitía.

–¿Qué sucede? Aquí estoy -el menor se enderezó con rapidez, esperando a cualquier cosa que su jefe le diga. Éste abrió un poco sus ojos, lo suficiente como para que Alfred fuese capaz de notar aquellos ojos verdes afiebrados.

–...No te vayas -dijo, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, con la respiración agitada. Y, a pesar de la sorpresa, el estadounidense sonrió, inclinándose un poco para besar la mano de Inglaterra mientras acariciaba su mejilla

–No me iré a ningún lado...


	10. Historias y Veneno

**No puedo creer que de verdad tenga el capítulo para hoy xD Iba a escribir ayer pero empecé a escribir como tres historias más que no sé cuál continúe (tal vez en algún momento, si termino alguna, la suba e-é no está bien subir cosas sin terminarlas (?) Y hace un rato me encerré en la soledad de mi pieza para escribir**

**¡Este capítulo es... un poco raro! xD Cualquier duda que tengan, háganla :3 si puedo contestarla lo hago xD Y cualquier insulto que tengan hacia mi persona.. bueno, también lo acepto, me costó escribir el final de este capítulo, ya van a ver por qué xD**

**¡Los personajes son de Himaruya! No pienso seguir dandole crédito a la Sassy Diva Way~**

**Cualquier error ortográfico, culpa de este teclado. (y mía, por comer arriba de la computadora y llenarlo de miguitas)**

* * *

Los días pasaban, bajo el punto de vista de Alfred, muy lentos. Cuando se hizo una semana, a americano le pareció un mes. Y cada vez las cosas se hacían más extrañas.

Las palabras de Inglaterra aún resonaban en su mente como un disco rayado: "No te vayas".

Aquel cejotas que tanto le decía que se vuelva a la Ciudad le había dicho "no te vayas". Y lo había dicho en un estado de debilidad que sólo la fiebre puede darte.

Al otro día de ese, el rubio parecía no haber recordado nada, ya que ni siquiera había tocado el tema. Pero había _algo _que le hacía creer a Alfred que si lo recordaba. Algo en su forma de mirarlo, algo en su tono de voz que intentaba ser cortante, algo de... miedo.

El mayor parecía casi desesperado. Desesperado, desesperanzado, e intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa con tal de no ahogarse en un río de miseria. Exagerado tal vez, pero nadie que no haya vivido esta situación puede juzgarlo, ¿o acaso si?

¿Quién no perdería las esperanzas luchando contra una organización demasiado poderosa? Pero había que hacer el esfuerzo. Gran parte de las revoluciones políticas así habían sido, ¿no? Un sector del pueblo revelándose contra el poder para alcanzar la libertad.

Ellos eran sólo adolescentes, Alfred dudaba que alguno superase los 30 años, y los Killjoys que había visto en televisión tampoco eran demasiado mayores salvo por pocas excepciones...

Además de tener a un jefe (que con el transcurrir de los días, si bien ya había comenzado a sentirse mejor y podía mover su brazo sin ningún problema, Inglaterra aún no podía salir a patrullar, por orden de Hungría) con extraños comportamientos, donde un segundo estaba gritándole un testamento de insultos y al otro lo miraba con ojos de pánico porque debía ir a alguna misión con Hungría, Polonia y Mattie, y Alfred podía leer en aquella mirada un "No vayas...", a lo que intentaba responder de la misma forma (sin palabras y con una simple sonrisa) un "Voy a volver". Además de esto, también le costaba mirar a Italia a la cara. Luego de haber sugerido, sin real intención, la muerte de su hermano, Alfred se sintió una horrible persona, incapaz de ver al castaño a los ojos, aunque no hubiese sido del todo su culpa, ¡qué hubiese sabido él, si no le habían comentado nada de nada en cuanto al tema!

Su relación con Hungría y Polonia era buena. Tal vez tenía más afinidad con la chica, aunque no tanto porque el chico no le cayese bien. A veces parecía como si el polaco fuese quien no quisiese formar un vínculo demasiado estrecho con él, pero sin dejar de ser simpático y amistoso.

Tal vez, con quien mejor se llevaba (además de su hermano), era con Sealand.

El pequeño siempre tenía energía, siempre quería hacer algo, y la mayoría de las veces (cuando no tenía que salir, en ese caso se lo pedía a Inglaterra) lo buscaba a él para jugar.

Sealand la había contado muchas cosas, aunque Alfred sabía que se guardaba otras. El niño parecía ser bastante inteligente en cuanto a guardar información se tratase.

–Bueno, en realidad el líder del grupo era Francia -le decía en esos momentos, luego de que él le hubiese preguntado quiénes eran los dos desaparecidos mientras jugaban con unos robots-, hasta que desapareció, claro... Él nos encontró a Inglaterra y a mi en el desierto, cuando escapábamos. Romano es el hermano de Italia, pero eso ya lo sabes... Romano es el mayor, solía ser el que manejaba, creo que era corredor o algo así -mientras explicaba, fruncía el ceño de forma graciosa y tierna, como intentando recordar algunos detalles-. Como ellos no volvían, Inglaterra tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos. Italia casi no salía a hacer los peritajes ni nada de eso, Polonia no hubiese sido un buen líder con lo despistado que es, Hungría... -de pronto calló, como notando que se estaba metiendo en un terreno que era mejor no comentar- Hungría es una mujer, no se le debería dar demasiadas responsabilidades a una mujer -acabó por decir, y si bien Alfred sabía que esa no sería la razón, prefirió no indagar sobre el tema.

–...Hey, Sealand, ¿sabes? Desde que escuché tu nombre tuve una duda -los ojitos azules del chico se posaron en él, curiosos. Aunque el niño se imaginaba qué duda tendría el mayor-. ¿Qué es Sealand? No sabía que había un país que se llamase así...

–Francia me lo dijo -rió, cerrando sus ojos en el acto-. Antes me llamaba Liverpool, cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra... un día estaba discutiendo con el cejas porque casi no me prestaba atención cuando quería hacer algo con él, o cuando preguntaba si podía ir con ellos a las patrullas... Ese día le grité "Estoy cansado que no me reconozcas como un Killjoy, yo también quiero ir con ustedes", y Francia dijo algo como que yo era el Sealand de Inglaterra -sonrió como si aquel fuese un lindo recuerdo, y vaya que lo era-. Sealand era una micronación creada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por Inglaterra... Después de la Guerra,el país se olvidó de ella, entonces buscaron la independencia, pero jamás lo reconocieron como un país...

–Pareces saber mucho sobre él -dijo al niño, que prácticamente dejó caer su robot en el suelo, olvidándose del juego.

–Mi papá era historiador, y Francia me contó unas cuantas cosas... ¡Tendrías que haberlo conocido! Sus peleas con Inglaterra eran geniales, lo molestaba hasta el punto que el cejas comenzaba a tirarle con lo primero que tenía en frente, era divertido verlo comportarse tranquilo al principio, como un "caballero", y en 15 minutos Francia le ponía los nervios de punta -volvió a reír, divertido, y Alfred rió más por la risa del menor que por imaginarse a Inglaterra insultando a un francés.

Él también podía ponerle los nervios de punta en menos de 15 minutos... con la diferencia de que no lo hacía a propósito.

–¿Tú e Iggy se conocen desde hace mucho?

–Mmm... SI, algo así, solía cuidarme cuando mis padres trabajaban... y cuando los draculoids llegaron a la ciudad donde nosotros nos escondíamos, él fue quien... amm... -juntó sus manos, apretándolas con algo de nervios- me salvó... Yo buscaba a mi mamá y no vi a uno de esos cosos feos que estaba a punto de agarrarme... Él me tiró del brazo, me cargó y me llevó corriendo a las afueras de la ciudad, nos llevamos el mundo por delante ese día... -sonrió, algo triste, ¿acaso allí todas las sonrisas eran tristes o nostálgicas?-. Estuvimos en el desierto unos... 3 días, yo lloraba por mis padres, y él parecía ser fuerte pero sé que extrañaba a sus hermanos... Estoy seguro que no durmió ninguno de los 3 días,y entonces un día, cuando estábamos casi desmayados contra una de las rocas de tierra, aparecieron Francia, Romano, Italia y Polonia... Y bueno, ¡así llegamos hasta aquí! Vivos, ellos cuidaron de nosotros...

–...Ohh... Lamento lo de tus... -pero antes de que acabase, Sealand dijo:

–Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien... No sé si esté bien decir lo mismo de los hermanos de Inglaterra porque hasta donde sé ellos eran parte de los rebeldes... Pero estoy seguro de que mis padres están bien, tal vez fueron reubicados en alguna ciudad, o como prisioneros en la compañía... Volveré a verlos, no me preocupo por eso.

Y en ese momento, América tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo. Y claro que lo hizo. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a uno de ellos de forma tan esperanzadora (Italia, no contaba, que al pobre se le notaba a leguas el autoconvencimiento y las fuerzas que hacía para no llorar), y el que sea un niño hacía que las cosas fuesen más especiales aún, además, ¡Sealand era tan tierno!

–A-América, me aplastas... -dijo con voz estrangulada, y el gringo lo soltó rápido, riendo apenado.

–Lo siento, lo siento, es que me emocioné... Vas a ver que si encontraremos a tus padres, y también a Francia y a Romano, y todo estará bien de nuevo, ¡sobre todo ahora que tienen al héroe de su lado! -y levantó un puño, en señal de heroísmo.

–Oye, héroe -lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, y el aludido, aún con su brazo alzado, se volteó para encontrarse a Inglaterra de pie, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta. Se lo veía cansado-. ¿Tienes un momento? Tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo.

–Claro, Iggy -contestó deprisa, volteándose de nuevo a Sealand e ignorando el gruñido de Inglaterra debido a aquel apodo-. No me tardo, Sealand.

–Oh, no te preocupes, iré a ver si los chicos necesitan algo -se puso de pie, y con los brazos como alas de avión corrió hacia la cocina, empujando a Inglaterra en el camino, que sólo frunció el ceño.

Luego de ver al niño marcharse, el estadounidense también se puso de pie, viendo al inglés.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Aquí no, vamos al baño -respondió, y Alfred sintió cierto temblor en su voz, pero no le hizo mucho caso y lo siguió hacia donde el ojiverde dijo, encontrándose en el camino, cuando cruzaron por la cocina, con la mirada curiosa de la húngara.

El inglés iba rápido, tal vez demasiado, pero sin correr. El adolescente notaba sus puños apretados, como si intentase ocultar los temblores... y Alfred se preocupó por lo que podría pasarle al mayor.

El rubio abrió la puerta del baño, una de madera vieja que increíblemente se mantenía firme, haciéndole un gesto al menor para que entrase en él, pero en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos. Extrañado, Alfred se adentró al pequeño cuarto (que sólo tenía una ducha, un inodoro algo viejo, y una manguera que simulaba ser un lavamanos.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó una vez dentro, mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta, apoyando su frente allí.

-Yo... necesito que hagas algo por mi... -murmuró, por lo que el americano no pudo estar seguro de si aquellas habían sido sus palabras-. Necesito que... me ayudes con algo...

-Lo que sea, sólo dime -contestó casi sin pensarlo, y no tenía que hacerlo demasiado, después de todo, si Iggy necesitaba algo, él lo ayudaría...

El inglés respiró hondo, volteándose rápido. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y esta vez Alfred estuvo seguro de lo que vio: Miedo. No podría decir miedo a qué, porque no lo sabía. También notaba la desconfianza, no hacia él, sino hacia sí mismo, y la inseguridad. Pocas veces había visto a Inglaterra inseguro...

–¿Iggy? -sin que pudiese decir más, sintió cómo el chico de ojos verdes lo tomaba del cuello de la remera, y con un tirón, lo beso.

La cabeza del americano explotó en ese instante, metafóricamente hablando claro está. Sintió una explosión en todo su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica... Estaba demasiado, DEMASIADO sorprendido. Sorprendido, shockeado y nervioso.

Si los besos se supone que son pétalos de rosa acariciando tus labios, esto no era para nada un beso. Se parecía más a la picadura de una víbora venenosa, violenta. Era necesidad, desesperación, frustración, soledad y amargura juntas en un beso, justamente, amargo.

Aún así, rodeó su cintura, en un intento de recobrar algo de equilibrio, y cerró los ojos al caer de lleno con la situación. Jamás hacía besado de _esa _forma, tan salvaje y... triste. Porque ese no podía ser bajo ningún punto de vista un beso feliz. No sabía hasta dónde quería llegar Inglaterra, ni tampoco hasta dónde él le permitiría llegar, sólo se limitaba a sentir el dolor del chico entre sus brazos y el propio, al ser mordido con enojo, como si quisiera hacerle daño...

De un momento a otro, tan abrupto como comenzó, terminó. Inglaterra lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las paredes, llevándose una mano a la boca y viéndolo como si acabase de conocerlo. Alfred estaba casi de la misma forma...

–...No falta mucho para que esté la comida -dijo rápido, apartando la mirada bruscamente-. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Y así, antes de que el estadounidense pudiese siquiera bajar de su nube y volver a la realidad, el inglés había salido del baño dando un portazo.

* * *

**Lalala, amo el FrUK~ (todas las historias que estuve escribiendo ayer son FrUK (?) No sé por qué necesito aclararlo...**

**En el siguiente capítulo: Una charla entre Hungría e Inglaterra (si es que pega con el capítulo) y más de la Industria! No prometo nada, pero voy a intentar tenerlo para el viernes/sábado.**


	11. Regaños, Consejos y Promesas

**¡Hola! :D Vengo a dejar el capítulo que tendría que haber dejado ayer pero recién terminé de escribirlo hoy y no sé si quedó como quería que me quede xD Presten especial atención a la primer parte. ¡Hay dos personajes nuevos! El primero de ellos (el que primero aparece) amé hacerlo así, me encantó (? El segundo... podrían llegar a sacar por ustedes mismas quién es. Pero si no, no importa! xD**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya :3**

* * *

–Kiku

En el comedor de la compañía, donde grandes grupos de draculoids y scarecrows comían sus almuerzos, el joven japones se encontraba de frente a una máquina de bebidas, intentando sacar una botella de agua mineral de ella. Parecía concentrado, pero a la vez distante, esperando a que su compra cayera y así poder beber. Pero la voz que lo llamó a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un pequeño salto y tensarse, aunque no tardó demasiado en relajarse otra vez.

Reconocía esa voz. Todos la reconocían. Suave pero firme, dulce pero temida. Comprensiva pero fría, muy fría.

–Wang-san -hizo una pequeña reverencia junto a una sonrisa cuando se volteó a encarar al de mayor edad-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Wang Yao parecía ser un chico joven a pesar de que nadie supiese su verdadera edad. Su cabello castaño siempre iba atado en una coleta, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Muchas veces podías encontrarlo serio, aunque a veces podías encontrar su falsa sonrisa. Cínico sería, tal vez, la mejor palabra para describirlo. Cínico y cruel, de ser necesario.

Su mirada marrón recorrió de pies a cabeza al japones, como analizándolo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si, señor, ¿por qué no lo estaría? -preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa, pero el mayor sólo negó levemente con la cabeza.

–No, no tiene importancia... ¿Lograron averiguar algo del prisionero #125? -preguntó, dando lentos pasos hacia adelante, quedando justo a un lado de Kiku, de frente a la máquina expendedora. El menor lo imitó.

–No aún, se niega a hablar... Lo intentamos con su compañero, pero tampoco parece tener muchas ansias de cooperar -informó, sin dubitación, como si se hubiese memorizado lo que tenía que decir-. Hemos intentando con todo: amenazas, torturas, pero no sirve de nada, ellos se mantienen igual...

–Mátalos entonces -ladeó la cabeza hacia el pelinegro, quien no cambió la expresión de su rostro-. Si no piensan ayudar, no los necesitamos...

–...Aún podemos seguir intentándolo -murmuró Kiku, apretando imperceptiblemente sus manos-. Estoy seguro de que, si sabemos cómo negociar con ellos, hablarán...

–Espero que así sea, porque estamos buscando información del grupo de Beilschmidt desde hace 2 años y aún no sabemos siquiera cuántos miembros lo conforman -habló de forma dura y cortante, pero sin que su rostro refleje ninguna emoción-. Todos ellos deberían estar muertos, o en los calabozos si su pena es menor, pero para eso debemos encontrarlos. Y si tenemos un grupo incompetente que no es capaz de hacer que uno o dos prisioneros hablen, no podremos hacerlo, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso, Kiku?

–Si... señor -respondió, bajando su mirada pero no su cabeza, en señal de respeto tal vez.

–Excelente... ¿Tienen alguna información sobre los otros dos desaparecidos?

Sabía que decir "No, señor" sólo molestaría más a su "jefe". También sabía que mentirle empeoraría las cosas. Tuvo que buscar, en su repertorio de respuestas, la mejor con la cual el mayor se sentiría complacido.

–Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos...

–"_Estamos haciendo todo lo posible"_ me suena a "No tenemos idea, pero no piense que somos unos buenos para nada por jamás poder responder una de sus preguntas"

–Lo lamento -volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia-. Aunque hace unos días los draculoids encontraron cerca del lago Poison a un grupo de rebeldes, hubo una especie de persecución, intentaron perdernos pero lo seguimos, investigamos a los alrededores... Creemos saber dónde se encuentra su guarida, pero aún no creo que sea tiempo de atacar...

–¿Y cuándo será tiempo de atacar entonces, Kiku?

–...Cuando estemos seguros de que no podrán escapar -respondió, viendo al mayor, que miraba hacia el frente, de reojo. Podía ver cómo esbozaba una media sonrisa, la idea le gustaba.

–¿Tienen algo sobre los viejos? -la pregunta tomó algo por sorpresa al menor.

–Ahh... no, de ellos aún no tenemos mucha información, señor, es como si se apareciesen casa dos semanas y luego sólo... la tierra se los tragase. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo buscarlos en los registros de la ciudad, o los desaparecidos...

–Espero que no sea necesario decir que continúen con su búsqueda, ¿no? -se giró enteramente hacia Kiku, sonriendo de forma inocente y cortés, como si estuviesen hablando tranquilamente del clima. El japones encaró también al mayor-. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, hazmelo saber, ¿si? Te dejaré con tu almuerzo... -se agachó un poco, tomando la botella de agua que aún no había sido sacada del todo de la máquina- aunque una simple botella de agua no es alimento para nadie -la posó entre las manos del pelinegro, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin dejar replicar al chico tampoco, ya que cuando el menor abrió la boca, se apresuró en decir-: Suerte con el trabajo -y luego simplemente se marchó...

* * *

–Inglaterra, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de nuestros Killjoys, temprano en la mañana, luego de que las expediciones hubiesen acabado, la chica húngara se había dirigido directamente a hablar con el inglés, que se encontraba en la cocina junto a Sealand e Italia,, viendo una hoja escrita, o mejor dicho dibujada: un mapa bastante simple del desierto, con puntos de ciudades, rutas, grupos de familias u otros Killjoys. Al oír la voz de la chica, con el ceño fruncido para variar, levantó la mirada hacia ella, expectante a lo que tuviese que decirle, apurándola con la mirada

–Preferiría que lo hagamos afuera... -respondió al _"¿Qué quieres?" _que Inglaterra nunca dijo y, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando, el aludido se puso de pie.

–Sealand, hazme el favor de marcar trayectos cortos entre cada ciudad abandonada -le pidió al menor, cuyos ojos se iluminaron, ¿en serio lo estaban dando un trabajo?- Intenta que no se crucen con las rutas de comercio de Better Living, ¿si? Italia te ayudará...

–¡Si! ¡Si, está bien! -casi le arrebató el papel de las manos, viéndolo con especial interés, haciendo reír a la chica.

–Vamos -le dijo sonriente al rubio de grandes cejas, saliendo de la guarida seguida por él.

Hungría estaba algo nerviosa. Su relación con Inglaterra no era muy buena, cordial sí, debían vivir juntos y pelear codo a codo, pero ella sabía del rencor que él le tenía por su pasado en Better Living, y también lo entendía, no renegaba de ello. Agradecía enormemente que Polonia, Italia, Francia y Sealand la perdonasen, pero no creía merecerlo. Por eso, cuando se planteó el hablar con Inglaterra, lo dudó muchas veces, pero al final acabó tomando valor. Lo más importante allí, era mantener un equipo unido y fuerte...

–¿Y bien? -preguntó el de habla inglesa una vez afuera, de forma un poco brusca, cruzándose de brazos. Inglaterra no confiaba en ella, nunca había llegado a confiar en ella. La única razón por la que no la había echado del grupo, fue por aquél francés molesto que la había dejado entrar: _"Es una chica, ¡no podemos dejarla en el desierto! Si, hizo cosas malas, pero no fue culpa de ella, estaba siendo controlada por esas pastillas, seguramente el tener en la conciencia que ha matado a inocentes no le hace bien, el poder de la culpa, el odio y el amor son más fuertes que cualquier pastilla, jarabe o inyección, mon amour. Y... ¡Angleterre! ¡Tiene pechos!"_ habían sido las razones que dio por las cuales ella debía quedarse, y él tuvo que acabar aceptando su estadía, pero en ningún momento había bajado la guardia frente a ella, y no pensaba hacerlo pronto.

–...He notado que últimamente tú y Alfred están más... juntos que de costumbre...

–¿Y eso por qué te incumbe a ti? -sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero no iba a responderle de otra forma. No tenía por qué, si después de todo lo último que tenía que importarle a ella era su vida privada.

–Yo sólo te diré algo... No juegues con él, ¿si? No... no lo uses sólo para olvidar -le aconsejó, con ese tono femenino que utiliza cualquier mujer al dar un consejo amoroso a alguna amiga, e Inglaterra no hizo más que verla sorprendido. Sorprendido y enojado, ¿quién era ella para opinar sobre lo que él hacía? Además, ¿jugar? ¿Quién estaba jugando? Y, sobre todo, ¿a qué se suponía que estaba jugando?

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Hablo de que, si no sientes cosas verdaderas por el niño, no lo uses sólo para descargar tus frustraciones... no intentes que sea el reemplazo de Francis, porque sólo lograrás lastimarte más a ti, y lastimarlo a él...

–Mira, Hungría -la paró, mirándola ahora sí molesto-. Agradezco que te preocupes, pero no tienes por qué decirme estas cosas. No pasa nada con América, es sólo un mocoso molesto que no tiene una maldita idea de cómo tomar un arma, yo sólo estoy ayudándolo, y no busco reemplazo de nadie, además, ¿reemplazar en qué? ¿en personas molestas del equipo? -rió falsamente-. Dejame decirte que él se está consiguiendo ese puesto por sí mismo. Pero cómo o con quién yo busque descargar mis frustraciones, no es algo en lo que tú tengas que meterte, no necesito consejos de alguien como tú.

A pesar de las palabras, la castaña en ningún momento borró su sonrisa, pero ésta sí se apagó un poco.

–Yo sólo te recomiendo que, si no vas a ir en serio con él, se lo digas desde el inicio... Y si planeas ir en serio con él... tal vez lo mejor sea que dejes ir a Francia, ¿crees que podrías hacer eso? Si él volviese, ¿qué harías con Alfred?

–No-sé-de-qué-hablas... -dijo entre dientes, con sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo-. Lo único que me unía a Francia era el maldito grupo, al igual que ahora con el niño éste, no tengo que ir en serio con ninguno de los dos en nada, y si esa estúpida rana no ha vuelto en más de una semana, dudo que se aparezca ahora. Si me permites, tengo que volver a lo que hacía antes de que me llamases para aconsejarme una verdadera estupidez, estamos en medio de una guerra y tú te preocupas por estas banalidades -masculló una vez que se hubiese dado vuelta, pero la húngara no se movió, sólo se cruzó de brazos, aún con su sonrisa triste.

–...Francia, realmente espero que vuelvas... -murmuró, viendo al rubio entrar a la "casa"- él te necesita demasiado... sólo espero que no se haga daño a sí mismo

* * *

–Si hablases, todo acabaría más rápido -decía la voz de un hombre, escondido en su raje de scarecrow, a un joven de no más de 19 años, hecho un bollo en el suelo, respirando con algo de dificultad debido a los golpes que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

Su cabello rubio, largo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, estaba sucio y descuidado, sus ojos verdes eran enmarcados por ojeras y cortes. Se lo veía demasiado delgado y cansado, ¡y no era para menos! El pobre chico era torturado casi todos los días desde hacía 3 semanas para dar información sobre su grupo. Pero podían hacerle lo que fuese, cortarle las extremidades, echarle ácido, que él no diría nada...

–N-No lo haré -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño cuando intentó ponerse de pie sin lograrlo.

...No por sus compañeros.

–Eres tan estúpido... deberías agradecer que no nos han mandado a asesinarte aún, pero no te soportarán aquí mucho tiempo más -le dijo otro de los scarecrows, pateándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo toser mientras sentía el sabor metálico a la sangre en la boca.

–No entiendo por qué hacen esto, pudiendo ser felices en la ciudad -volvió a hablar quien tomó primero la palabra.

...No por ir en contra de la compañía.

–Si confiesas ahora, tal vez Korse te perdone la vida -canturreó uno de voz grave.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca cuando tomó aire para hablar, perdiéndolo casi al instante, pensando que seguramente tendría una costilla fracturada.

–N-No voy a acobardarme ahora... -dijo de forma apenas audible.

La única razón por la que no había abierto la boca, era por ella...

_Voy a protegerte, aunque tenga que asesinarlos a todos o entregar mi vida..._

Porque así se lo había prometido, y si para mantenerla a salvo, él debía sufrir castigos diarios, que así sea. Traigan todos los elementos de tortura que quisiesen, porque él no pensaba abrir la boca para responder ninguna de sus preguntas.


	12. Resfrío

¡Buenos días/Tardes/Noches! Me tardé en subir esto (iba a actualizar más temprano) pero me entretuve con un juego flash de Francia xD

¡Este capítulo se sitúa unos 2 meses después de los últimos capítulos! el avance del tiempo era necesario. No es muy largo, peeeero da inicio a una situación importante~ Voy a intentar hacer que el capítulo que sigue sea bastante largo xD lo empecé apenas terminé este, así que espero no tardar mucho en tenerlo. ¡Espero que les guste! :3

Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya~

* * *

12.01.2020

Alfred muchas veces había oído hablar sobre la relatividad del tiempo, principalmente en la escuela, con el ejemplo de poner una mano en la sartén durante un minuto y estar sentado junto a una chica linda...

Jamás creyó que alguna vez se encontraría en una situación similar, donde a pesar de saber que no habían pasado ni siquiera 6 meses en el desierto, le parecía que había estado rondando por esos lugares hacía casi 2 años.

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde que él había llegado allí, luego de huir de la ciudad junto a su hermano menor, Matthew. Aún no era demasiado bueno en aquello que se tratase de "sutileza", y mejor no hablemos de esconderse, pero su velocidad y puntería, sobre todo esta última, habían mejorado bastante en cuestión de 2 meses.

Las rondas por el desierto eran hechas, la mayoría de las veces, por él, su hermano, Hungría e Inglaterra, a veces Polonia iba con ellos, aunque solía preferir hacerle compañía a Italia y el pequeño Sealand, que siempre acababa quejándose porque no lo llevaban con ellos.

Los días eran casi monótonos y aburridos. _Casi_, porque había _alguien_ que daba vuelta sus días como se le diera la gana, aunque no era como si él se resistiese demasiado.

En esos momentos, por ejemplo, se encontraban en el pequeño paso desde el interior de la guarida hasta la salida de emergencia. Inglaterra contra la pared y él apoyado contra Inglaterra, besándose y buscando algo de intimidad (toda la intimidad que podría tenerse en un lugar tan pequeño como era aquel, conviviendo con otras 5 personas). Alfred aún no podía decir con exactitud qué clase de relación tenían, ya que no estaba seguro que "novios" sea una palabra adecuada. Obviamente no eran 'amigos', ya que el chico de ojos azules dudaba que el mayor fuese besando de ésa forma a cada persona que conociera (la mayoría de las veces acababa con un labio sangrando debido a las mordidas que le daba, como si quisiera hacerle daño), pero más allá de "esos momentos", su relación no había cambiado demasiado. Es más, Inglaterra solía molestarse e irritarse con él más seguido, mientras él se babeaba... No literalmente, claro, pero la sonrisa boba que se le formaba cada vez que veía demasiado tiempo al inglés no pasaba desapercibida por nadie, mucho menos por su hermano y cierta muchacha húngara...

El rubio más joven sintió como el ojiverde comenzó a bajar con torpeza y algo de brusquedad las manos, desde el cuello del americano hasta el inicio de la remera algo sucia, levantándola un poco y rasguñando la piel. América hizo un gesto de dolor pero no dijo nada, ya se había acostumbrado a esas cosas...

Y sabía exactamente lo que venía a continuación.

Inglaterra lo había empujado con bastante fuerza, cubriéndose la boca con el brazo, sonrojado y algo desorbitado.

Siempre que parecía que el chico de ojos verdes estaba dispuesto a "dar un paso más", acababa empujándolo, como si el simple contacto con la piel que usualmente era cubierta con ropa lo sacara de su burbuja para hacerlo chocar con la realidad.

Alfred no sabía con exactitud las razones de Inglaterra para apartarlo con tanta brusquedad. No sabía si era justamente por la intimidad de la cual carecían, si era porque no estaba seguro de ir demasiado rápido, si lo consideraba un niño...

Él, si Inglaterra quisiese ir más allá de unos simples besos, no tendría ningún tipo de problema. Después de todo, tenía 19 años, la edad de la revolución hormonal que seguramente le duraría hasta los 21, aunque siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila en cuanto el tema. Más de una vez habían avanzado más de la cuenta, pero sin llegar jamás a nada, lo que dejaba a América con una gran frustración.

Y es que si al menos supiera por qué Inglaterra se separaba de él de esa forma, no le molestaría tanto.

Lo peor era que, antes de que pudiera enojarse con él, el inglés huía hacia donde sea que los demás se encontrasen, rápido, nervioso, y si Alfred alcanzase a ver su rostro mientras corría, podría notar la forma en que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

Porque para Inglaterra no había nada más vergonzoso que parecer una adolescente necesitada que jugaba con un chico que encima de todo era menor que él. Así como tampoco creía conocer algo más doloroso que besar a alguien pensando en otra persona.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder olvidar a cierto franchute egocéntrico que hablaba como si tuviese una jodida rana pegada en la garganta.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder olvidar sus caricias, las palabras francesas susurradas a su oído, las peleas, los insultos, las burlas...

Se odiaba por no poder evitar el sentimiento de traición cuando besaba a Alfred.

El _niñito_ le caía bien, le tenía cariño. Le gustaba, lo quería. Jamás se hubiese metido con él si no le hubiese tenido aunque sea un mínimo cariño, si no hubiese considerado que el mantener una "relación" del tipo que sea con él no lo ayudaría a olvidarse del francés más rápido.

Pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse cada vez más. Porque el cariño que sentía por el estadounidense aumentaba, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento de estar engañando a Francia crecía.

Y, además de todo, debía soportar a Hungría con esa sonrisa de "ten cuidado con lo que haces", como si ella pudiese decirle a él qué hacer. Jamás entendería por qué el estúpido cerebro de rana había permitido que ella se quedase con ellos... Oh, claro, "_sus pechos"_, tsk, ni siquiera eran demasiado grandes.

Una vez que llegó a la cocina, un estornudo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos por unos momentos. En la mesa, sentado en una de las "sillas", Sealand se tapaba con ambas manos el rostro mientras Italia, frente a él, y Polonia, parado detrás de la silla donde el pequeño se encontraba, lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

Hacía unos días Sealand había enfermado. Nada demasiado grave, un simple resfrío que había pescado el día en que América sugirió hacer un "campfire" todos juntos. El único que se había negado había sido él, justamente por las bajas temperaturas que hacían en el desierto por la noche, pero ¿alguien acaso lo había escuchado? Por supuesto que no.

Aunque Inglaterra suponía que, siendo aquel un simple resfrío, no sería mucho problema. Tenían unos pocos remedios secuestrado de alguna ciudad o pueblo fantasma, abandonado luego de las represiones, los cuales no volvieron a ser poblados debido a la lejanía que se encontraban de los pueblos de control, pero aún así eran rastreados en busca de más rebeldes o refugiados.

Los pueblos fantasmas eran los mejores lugares en los que podrías conseguir medicamentos no relacionados con Bli, siempre intentando no vaciar el lugar de donde los saques. Eran recursos limitados, y muchas veces demasiadas personas los necesitaban.

–Está levantando fiebre... -oyó que decía Italia-. Canadá está buscando pastillas o algún jarabe para la temperatura, pero no estoy seguro de que tengamos...

–Estoy bien... -dijo el niño con voz cansada, tallandose un ojo. Sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas y se lo notaba desganado-. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien

–Italia, ya no hay -irrumpió Canadá a la cocina, con una mueca de preocupación-. Encontré alcohol, gasas, y medicina para los... disparos, pero sólo eso...

–Inglaterra, ¿qué hacemos? .-el castaño se dirigió directamente hacia el mayor. Inglaterra juraría que luego del primer mes que Romano pasó desaparecido, Italia se había vuelto tal vez un poco más serio, sobre todo si se trataba del bienestar y la unión del grupo.

–Sealand, quiero que seas sincero, ¿cómo te sientes? -se acercó al pequeño a paso lento, intentando hablarle de forma suave para que el niño entendiese que debía decir la verdad.

–Estoy bien -murmuró con la voz rasposa, viendo a su anterior niñero con un puchero involuntario, como si buscase convencerlo a pesar de saber que el mayor sabía que aquello no era cierto-. Sólo me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien... -se interrumpió al sentir la mano del inglés sobre su frente, y se asustó cuando vio como sus ojos se abrían un poco, sorprendido.

–Vete a la cama, ahora -ordenó serio, haciendo que Sealand lo mirase triste-. Italia, ¿dónde están Hungría?

–Ve~ afuera, dijo que necesitaba algo de aire porque le dolía la cabeza, creo que también está a punto de enfermarse... -Inglaterra no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Hungría era una adulta, o al menos estaba a punto de serlo, jamás le había preguntado su edad; Sealand era un niño, tenía un sistema inmunológico bastante más débil que ella.

Abrió sus labios, listo para dar una nueva orden, pero un yanqui molesto se acercó hacia donde estaban reunidos.

–¡Iggy! -lo llamó con ese apodo tan molesto que más de una vez le había pedido que no utilice-. ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo allá?! ¡No me gusta estar solo en ese lugar! Es demasiado oscuro y pequeño y... ¿por qué están todos serios?

–Cállate, y ve por tu raygun -gruñó, intentando ocultar un sonrojo. Lo único que necesitaba recordar en ese momento era lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos en un lugar "oscuro y pequeño"-. Iré a buscar a Hungría. Polonia, Italia, ustedes quedense aquí, cuiden de Sealand. Sealand, vete a descansar un rato...

–Pero me siento bien... -aseguró, para después toser y recibir una suave caricia en el cabello.

–Lo sé, pero yo necesito que te sientas mejor que bien -le dijo Inglaterra, haciendo sonreír un poco al menor. Rápidamente, el de ojos verdes volvió a endurecer su mirada para con el americano más grande-. ¡¿Por qué aún estás aquí?! ¡Dije que vayas por tu raygun! Canadá, tú también.

–¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Alfred, dirigiéndose junto a su hermano hacia lo que sería el living, dispuesto a buscar su raygun amarilla.

–A la ciudad -fue la respuesta del líder del grupo, quien suspiró, siguiendo a los dos americanos hacia el living, para luego salir en búsqueda de la húngara-. Iremos a buscar medicina... Sera un viaje largo teniendo en cuenta que no podemos volver por el auto, así que más vale que no se quejen.

Y, sin decir más, tomó su antifaz, su raygun y salió de la guarida con apuro, listo para esperar desde allí afuera a que los dos hermanos encontrasen sus cosas.


	13. Sucesos Inesperados

No tengo mucho para decir con este capítulo! xD me llevó 10 hojas en word, sólo espero que no sea muy pesado de leer. ¡Cualquier duda, queja, abrazo, beso, golpe y lágrima dejenla en algún comentario! (? Tal vez quieran darme alguna de esas cosas cuando terminen de leer~

¡Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya!

* * *

No llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando Alfred había comenzado a quejarse. Ni siquiera Hungría, que tenía punzadas horribles en la cabeza, había dicho una palabra en todo lo que iba del recorrido. O Canadá, que era el más pequeño de los 4 y ciertamente se lo veía como el más "débil", o "frágil".

Inglaterra pensaba seriamente en darle una patada al estadounidense para callarlo. Había dejado de prestarle atención a los 10 minutos que abandonaron la guarida, cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que extrañaba las hamburguesas con queso, y algo sobre un cómic de hambuman. No creía que le hablase en serio.

Pero su voz comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Demasiado alta, demasiado aguada, demasiado irritante. Lo ponía nervioso preguntando cada 2 minutos "¿aún no llegamos?" "¿Falta mucho?" "¡Tengo hambre!", y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era ponerse nervioso...

–América -dijo Hungría, en voz un poco baja-. No hables tan fuerte -le pidió, y el rubio sonrió, avergonzado.

–Claro, lo siento, lo olvidé, podrían oírnos...

–En realidad, me preocupa más que Inglaterra saque un arma y te dispare -rió por lo bajo, haciendo fruncir más el ceño al de ojos verdes.

–Oh... Pero Iggy no me dispararía, ¿no es cierto, Iggy? -Alfred sonaba confiado, y estuvo a punto de abrazar al inglés por los hombros, pero éste se apresuró en correrse.

–Ya te he dicho que no me llames Iggy, y no puedes hablar todo el maldito recorrido -gruñó, ofendiendo al de anteojos, mas éste no lo demostró. No solía demostrar su descontento con Inglaterra, mucho menos frente a otras dos personas.

–¿Aún queda mucho camino? -preguntó el canadiense con su voz suave.

–20 minutos, tal vez menos... Será difícil volver cargando los medicamentos, si nos cruzamos con algún scarecrow, o un draculoid, nos meteremos en serios problemas... -murmuró la húngara, haciendo una mueca.

–No llevaremos demasiado, puedo guardarlo en mi chaqueta -Inglaterra se encogió de hombros, aún frunciendo el ceño-. No tenemos por qué llevarlos en las manos

–Oigan, hay algo que no alcanzo a comprender -dijo América, casi inmediatamente después de que 'Iggy' dejase de hablar-. ¿Es seguro ir por medicamentos? ¿No tienen nada... extraño?

–No -respondió la castaña-. No es seguro mezclar Bli con otro medicamento, no sé si en este tiempo se ha descubierto una forma de agregarle algún componente de las pastillas propias de Better Living a cualquier otra droga, pero usualmente no es posible, puede hacer daños al organismo.

–Además -continuó Inglaterra-, hay una forma de hacer que Bli no tenga efecto, es con el agua. Hay un componente en el agua que desaparece o reduce sus efectos. Claro que esto no significa que tomando agua quedas totalmente protegido a ella, porque de ser así, no haría efecto a nadie, pero cuando mezclas las pastillas con agua mineral, las pastillas de Bli quedan "inservibles" -explicó, con la vista concentrada en el frente-. Sólo debemos disolver la pastilla que encontremos en un poco de agua, y si por si acaso ésta tiene algo de Bli, ese 'algo' quedará inservible y Sealand podrá tomarlo con tranquilidad.

–Por eso las pastillas son lo suficientemente pequeñas como para tragarlas en seco -finalizó Hungría, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.- Además, saben como a caramelo, no da asco morderlas.

–¿Las has tomado antes? -preguntó Alfred con natural curiosidad, sin prestar atención a la incomodidad de la chica.

–Creo que todos en el grupo se han "empastillado" antes -contestó Inglaterra. No, Hungría no le caía bien, pero era una dama, y él un caballero, no podía sólo dejar que pasase por esa situación incómoda sin hacer o decir nada-. Excepto Polonia, creo que Polonia no lo hizo... Ni Italia

–Italia si -corrigió ella-, según me ha dicho al menos, pero no le hizo efecto...

–Italia no parece ser la clase de persona que necesita de una pastilla para estar feliz -opinó Canadá.

–Nadie necesita de una pastilla para estar feliz -Hungría rodó los ojos-. Sólo debes ser un poco más agradecido con la vida, y disfrutar hasta las cosas malas, no buscar una vida 100% perfecta donde el dolor no exista.

Inglaterra supo que no se lo decía a él directamente, pero inevitablemente se sintió tocado. Él había probado las pastillas, las había consumido esperando justamente una vida sin tristeza ni dolor, y lo tuvo. Tuvo todo aquello que había anhelado. Pero el efecto no duró mucho, había acabado cuando vio morir a sus hermanos mayores en manos justamente de la compañía...

_Ni siquiera estas pastillas son capaces de aliviar el dolor de la pérdida de alguien a quien amas _le había dicho una vez cierto rubio afrancesado...

¿De qué sirve la felicidad cuando estás solo y no tienes con quién compartirla?

* * *

–Tipo, como que estamos completamente solos, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -mientras tanto, en la guarida, Italia y Polonia se encontraban en el comedor. El primero cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa, el segundo apoyado en la pared que daba al 'living'. El más pequeño, Sealand, dormía en la habitación.

–¿Crees que Sealand estará bien?

–Tss, por supuesto que si -hizo un movimiento con su mano, restandole importancia-. Sólo debe ser una gripe, mejorará, no te preocupes

–Estaría más seguro en la ciudad... Es un niño apenas, y aquí no tenemos muchas formas de cuidar de él...

El rubio miró algo sorprendido al italiano frente a él. Se le hacía extraño verlo tan.. serio y desanimado. En los 2 años que lo conocía, jamás había visto a Italia de otra forma que no fuese riendo, pintando, cantando, durmiendo, riendo otra vez, cocinando mientras ríe y bailando de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco todas esas cosas se fueron desvaneciendo y ahora, con la pérdida de Romano, él no parecía más que un cascarón vacío. Eso le dolía, porque él quería a Italia, lo quería casi tanto como querría a un hermano. A todos ellos los quería de esa forma a pesar de no decirlo tan seguido.

–No creo que él aceptase ir a la ciudad... Está bien aquí, con nosotros. Se siente seguro, tiene a Inglaterra, parece llevarse bien con América, no creo que debamos preocuparnos -se encogió de hombros-. Además, yo creo que Sealand es mucho más fuerte que lo que muchos piensan que es, a pesar de ser un niño aún

–Pero Po... está rodeado de adultos -se lamentó el castaño-. Es un niño al que estamos quitándole la infancia, no debería estar aquí, rodeado de violencia, y muertes y... -su voz se quebró. Apretó sus puños, en un intento de no llorar.

–¿Quieres rendirte, no es cierto? -Italia no respondió, pero tampoco lo miró-. Mira, tipo, si te quieres rendir y volver a la ciudad no creo que haya problemas, pero cuando Romano vuelva y vea que no estás aquí, como que nos va a asesinar a todos a sangre fría, y luego ira a buscarte para darte un coñazo por haberte rendido...

–Pero él no va a volver... -murmuró. Polonia fue capaz de oír las lágrimas. Mordió su labio inferior, buscando las palabras correctas que utilizar para levantar el animo de su amigo.

–Eso no lo sabes... No sabemos qué pasó. Tal vez él y Francia en realidad eran amantes y huyeron clandestinamente para casarse y así dejar atrás a Inglaterra como una novia abandonada -bromeó, pero Italia no rió-. No necesariamente tienen que estar muertos... Tal vez volvieron a la ciudad, o están secuestrados en la industria, pero están bien, están pensando cómo reencontrarse con nosotros...

Italia levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, los sonidos de algo estacionando sobre la guarida hicieron a ambos tensarse.

–No se llevaron el auto... -murmuró Polonia, viendo fijo a su amigo.

–...Iré por Sealand -dijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir a buscar al pequeño, a quien tomó en brazos.

–¿I..talia? -murmuró, cansado, agotado y aún con fiebre.

–Tranquilo, Sealand, todo está bien, sigue durmiendo -le aseguró con una sonrisa falsa, que aún siendo falsa se veía muy verdadera. Casi corrió nuevamente hacia la cocina, y fueron segundos los que transcurrieron entre que él y Polonia se acercaban al estrecho camino entre la guarida y el pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencia, y la puerta de entrada cedía, dejando entrar a más de 12 scarecrows...

Ambos contuvieron la respiración por un momento. El primero en salir disparado hacia la salida fue Italia, seguido por Polonia y todos aquellos soldados de Better Living Industries. Éstos últimos disparando a medida que se acercaban al final del pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando Polonia paró de golpe.

–¡Po! ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos! -le gritó Italia, casi cruzando hacia el desierto. El rubio le sonrió algo triste.

–¡Tú ve! ¡Lleva a Sealand a un lugar seguro, yo los entretendré!

–¡Polonia!

–¡Italia, ve! ¡rápido! -ordenó, serio. Los ojos del italiano volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras veía a Polonia dar media vuelta, dispuesto a disparar a lo que sea que se acercase-. ¡Luego te alcanzo, vete!

Dudó. Italia dudó en sacar su propia raygun y ayudar a su amigo a defender la casa. Jamás había empuñado su arma, pero no podía huir en ese momento, no podía abandonar a una de las personas a quien más cariño había tomado...

–¿...Italia? ¿Qué pasa? -murmuró Sealand, entreabriendo los ojos. Entonces fue cuando el mayor lo entendió: no debía huir, debía proteger al niño. Tenía que protegerlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Esta vez no lo sonrió, sólo lo acunó más entre sus brazos, saliendo hacia el desierto y corriendo. Sabía que Polonia no podría retenerlos por mucho tiempo, y él debía esconderse.

Varias veces tropezó, pero no cayó en ningún momento. Jamás soltó a Sealand, ni tampoco dejó de llorar. Perdió a su hermano, perdió a Polonia. Habían altas posibilidades de perder la vida y la del niño entre sus brazos. Estaba aterrorizado con la idea, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no sería eso lo mejor?

No. Claro que no. Él no quería morir, lo último que quería era morir. O ser encerrado en la compañía. Estaría solo, se iba a quedar solo, más solo de lo que se encontraba en esos momentos, e Italia odiaba la soledad.

Llorar y correr jamás fueron una buena combinación. En ningún país, en ningún siglo, en ninguna situación. Mucho menos en esta, pues la agitación y el cansancio llegaron demasiado deprisa, y había que recalcar que Italia tampoco había sido demasiado atlético nunca. Si bien era bueno para huir, el cansancio muscular en sus piernas llegaba demasiado rápido, y entonces no pudo correr más.

Cayó de rodillas, frente a una roca. Protegió a Sealand con su cuerpo cuando sintió a los "soldados" llegar hasta él. Rezó en voz baja con sus párpados apretados, pidiendo que al menos acabase rápido, y no lastimasen a Sealand.

Entonces, un disparo se oyó. Un "pium" propio de las raygun. A ese, le siguieron otros, pero ninguno le había dado a él. No quiso voltearse a ver, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento. Pero cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y temblar.

–¡Por favor no me maten! -chilló como una niña asustada... Corrijo, como un italiano asustado.

–...¿Estás bien? -preguntó una voz grave y profunda, estricta a pesar de ser una pregunta que suele hacerse con suavidad. Lejos de calmarse, Italia se volteó, juntando sus manos y sin abrir sus ojos, llorando con más fuerzas.

–¡Yo no sé nada sobre nada! ¡Y no será divertido torturarme! ¡No hay preguntas que pueda responderle, ni información que pueda darles! Además, ni siquiera soy bueno peleando,no serviría para ser otro de ustedes, yo... -su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando el desconocido se aclaró la garganta. El castaño abrió los ojos, aún con miedo.

El tipo frente a él era enorme. No sólo era alto, sino que su espalda era bastante más ancha que la de Italia. Sus brazos parecían ser musculosos, al igual que sus piernas, sus pectorales y el resto de su cuerpo, ¡hasta los músculos de su rostro estaban más marcados! Tenía cabello rubio, prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, y un leve rubor en sus pómulos. Parecía un militar de la vieja escuela... Pero no se veía para nada como un scarecrow

–No sé quién crees que sea, pero te aseguro que no busco hacerte daño...

–Vee~ ¿me... salvaste? ¿Eres... acaso eres un ángel? -ladeó la cabeza el menor.

–No -la voz gruesa del hombre, que Italia presentía era alemán debido al acento, le hizo temblar. Podría no querer lastimarlo, pero el tipo intimidaba bastante...- He venido a buscarte.

–¿A mi?

–Sé dónde está tu hermano.

* * *

–Iggy... -murmuró Alfred, estando unos pasos por delante de Hungría y Canadá, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y mirada perdida en el suelo.

–Ya casi llegamos, deja de preguntar -contestó el rubio a la pregunta jamás realizada.

–¿Tú sientes algo por mi? -fue sin embargo lo que el menor quería saber, y el inglés no lo pensó.

Golpeó al americano en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo.

–¡¿Crees que este es el momento o el lugar para preguntar una estupidez como esa?! -le gritó, sonrojado. Se lo podría atribuir al enojo, así como también a la vergüenza.

–¡No era necesario que me golpees! -se quejó, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos y haciendo un lindo puchero. Inglaterra jamás reconocería que le parecía adorable. Antes muerto a admitirlo.

–No deberías preguntar cosas tan banales como esa

–No es algo banal... Yo te quiero, mucho, en serio -dijo, firme. El mayor hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver a golpearlo, porque sabía que la batalla contra el sonrojo estaba más que perdida-. Y quiero llegar a ser alguien importante para ti, pero tú sólo... Sólo vas, me besas, me empujas y desapareces, ¡no me explicas nada! Y yo sé que tú sufres, no te estoy juzgando, es obvio que estás sufriendo, y creeme cuando te digo que lo que yo más quiero hacer es ayudarte -rozó suavemente su mano. Al no notar resistencia ante el gesto, la tomó. Si Alfred supiese que con cada palabra el corazón de Inglaterra dolía más y más-. Pero no puedo ayudarte si tú no me dices qué pasa... Sé que tiene algo que ver con alguno de los chicos que desapareció -el de ojos azules optó por no nombrar al francés, sólo _por si acaso_-, sé que era importante para ti... No te digo que te olvides de él y tengas un cuento de hadas conmigo, porque eso sería demasiado extraño y estoy casi seguro de que me matarías si lo hiciera... -una sonrisa débil se asomó por el rostro del anglosajón, haciendo sonreír también al adolescente- Pero de verdad quiero llegar a ser un héroe para ti, alguien importante al menos...

–Eres importante para mi... -murmuró, desviando aún más la mirada, apretando un poco el agarre de sus manos.- Pero es difícil...

–Lo sé... O tal vez no lo sé. No quiero que apresuremos nada, pero tampoco quiero verte sufrir sin que tú me digas qué ocurre. Tal vez no pueda compartir todo lo que sientas, pero te aseguro que intentaré aunque sea hacerte sonreír cada vez que lo necesites... No tienes por qué ocultar todo lo que sientes... Yo estaré allí cuando lo necesites -le sonrió, sabiendo que, de reojo, Iggy lo veía-. Hasta cuando no lo necesites, y te molestaré hasta hacerte rabiar si eso hace que te distraigas un poco del resto de tus problemas, porque soy un héroe, y los héroes hacen eso... ayudan a las personas que más quieren a seguir adelante...

–América... -suspiró el de grandes cejas-. Yo también...

–¡Chicos! -interrumpió la muchacha, y Alfred la odió por un momento. Inglaterra, por su parte, jamás agradeció tanto la presencia de Hungría al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Ya llegamos -sonrió dulcemente, pero a la vez algo maliciosa.

El edificio era, en m², bastante grande. Fácilmente podría decirse que ocupaba cerca de una manzana, probablemente por la bodega que habría dentro. Parecía estar a punto de caer, pero al mismo tiempo, era el edificio en mejor estado (aparte de la Iglesia) de aquél lugar que alguna vez fue un pueblo.

–Hungría, quedate aquí vigilando que no haya ningún sospechoso. Canadá, América, antes de buscar los medicamentos lo mejor será inspeccionar el lugar, no quiero ninguna sorpresa -dijo con su seriedad natural el jefe del grupo, a lo que los otros 3 asintieron. Los tres chicos entraron al lugar, mientras la muchacha, a paso lento, inspeccionaba los alrededores de la farmacia, sin encontrar nada extraño...

A excepción de un auto demasiado colorido, estacionado en la parte trasera del edificio. Sentado en el capó, un chico vestido de azul oscuro, con antifaz de colores y ojos rojos...

_Déjà vu_

Ambos se miraron durante un momento, sorprendidos los dos. Las manos de ella temblaron, él se mantuvo rígido...

Los dos desenfundaron sus rayguns a la vez, apuntándose entre ellos.

**...**

Nada le daba mas miedo a Canadá que recorrer solo los pasillos de una farmacia abandonada que carecía de luz. Era tétrico, perfecto para una película de asesinatos. Apretaba el mango de su arma con miedo, temblando, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No solía ser una persona demasiado temerosa, pero esta vez era su vida, realmente era su vida, la que estaba en juego...

Por eso, cuando sintió la punta de un arma apoyarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza, no pudo evitar casi largarse a llorar.

**…**

América se sentía en una película de terror protagonizada por espías. Podía sentir la música de fondo mientras caminaba lento, con la espalda casi apoyada en las estanterías de la farmacia, protegiéndose. Con su arma lista para atacar en cualquier momento, se asomaba por entre los productos para ver al otro lado del estante. Todo un genio.

Ante cualquier sonido fuera de lugar, su sentido de alerta aumentaba al máximo y su corazón latía con más fuerzas. Casi con la misma fuerza que había latido en el momento en que Inglaterra casi le dice "Te quiero". O al menos él esperaba que dijese eso.

Todo lo que le había dicho ahí afuera era cierto, y aún sentía rencor por Hungría por haberlos interrumpido. Aunque tenía que admitir que, en esos momentos, sentía algo de vergüenza por haber dicho todo aquello frente a su hermanito, ¿lo habrá escuchado? Dudaba que se molestase por eso, ya que Matthew siempre había sido muy abierto en cuanto a las relaciones que él podría llegar a tener... Pero, a decir verdad, no sabía qué relación tenía con Inglaterra...

A veces el amor es tan difícil...

–¡Quieto ahí! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y apenas se volteó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio a un hombre de antifaz blanco y una especie de gorro rojo. Piel morena, los pocos cabellos que alcanzaba a ver eran marrones. Antes de que pudiese apuntarle, él le había manoteado el arma.

_Maldición..._ pensó Alfred, temiéndo más por Inglaterra y su hermano que por lo que podría pasarle a él.

**…**

Inglaterra no temblaba como hoja seca en otoño, ni -aunque se muriese de ganas- jugaba a los espías. Él iba lento, viendo por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando, prestando atención a cada cosa insignificante, como pilas de frascos con pastillas en el suelo, o una rata corriendo de aquí para allá. Ya le había disparado a una de esas, matándola, y se sintió demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo...

Pero su concentración flaqueó por un momento, cuando escuchó el grito de alguien. No alcanzó a entender qué decía, pero sabía que no lo conocía de algún lado.

Se sintió nervioso y preocupado, principalmente por Alfred... ¿debería ir a ver si estaba bien? Después de todo, era de meterse en problemas con demasiada facilidad... Aunque confiaba en que podría salir de ellos solo, después de todo, era un "héroe" supuestamente.

Sacudió su cabeza. Los dos americanitos podían arreglárselas solos, él tenía que hacer su propio trabajo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al mostrador, donde se inclinó para ver mejor. _Nada_. La zona que debía vigilar él parecía estar limpia...

Así era hasta que sintió a alguien tomándolo por la espalda. Jamás admitirá que se asustó ni que estuvo a punto de gritar. Nunca.

Los brazos lo sostenían por los hombros con fuerza, intentando inmovilizarlo, pero Inglaterra también era rápido con sus movimientos. Dio una patada hacia atrás con su pierna izquierda, buscando golpear alguna parte del cuerpo de su atacante, dándole en la rodilla. Luego, viendo el agarre más débil, le dio un codazo en el abdomen. Cuando acabó de soltarlo, se volteó para golpearlo en la mandíbula. Había olvidado lo genial que era golpear a alguien a puño limpio...

El tipo se tambaleó hacia atrás, mas no cayó. Con el dorso de su mano cubría su boca. Su ropa estaba gastada, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros, llevaba botas. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, a pesar de estar sucio se lo notaba dorado...

Los ojos de Inglaterra se llenaron de lágrimas al notar esos iris azules. Sus manos temblaron, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, al reconocerlo. La piedra instalada en su estómago desde hacía meses se comenzaba a desintegrar, dejando tras ella un agradable ardor. Ahora una nueva piedra se formaba en su garganta, debido al llanto que estaba conteniendo...

No podía ser verdad. Era imposible que fuese él... Necesitaba tocarlo una vez más para comprobarlo...

–_Dieu_, había olvidado lo fuerte que golpeas, Arthur -sonrió de costado. Era su sonrisa de costado, aquella que siempre, sin importar lo que dijese, era la sonrisa de un maldito pervertido...

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla del inglés, que intentó ahora ahogar un chillido. Ahogó los deseos de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Ahogó los deseos de golpearlo hasta que le dijese en dónde se había metido todos esos meses... Pero no pudo ahogar el alivio que sintió al pronunciar su nombre.

–Francis...


	14. Romano

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! xD Terminé el capítulo ayer, no creo que me haya quedado tan bien como quería, pero... lo hice lo mejor que pude hacerlo :I Estoy muy entusiasmada con una nueva historia que empecé hace como dos semanas, tal vez menos, la cual tal vez publique pronto (Hasta ahora tengo 13 capítulos, ¡yey!) y mi atención está sumamente metida en eso xD En fin, ¡Espero les guste el capítulo! :D**

**Advertencias: Este capítulo salió bastaaaante OoC e-é sobre todo porque no estoy acostumbrada a dos de los personajes nuevos**

**Los personajes son de Himaruya~**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas había destacado en su vida por muchas cosas: su ternura, su talento para todo tipo arte, su talento para la cocina, su talento para hacer amigos, su talento para conquistar chicas... Pero jamás había destacado por su valentía.

Cuando Better Living había comenzado a tomar poder, a él le pareció magnífico. Él de por sí era una persona feliz y despreocupada, así que el tomar las pastillas jamás supuso mucha diferencia para él, ¡y ver al resto de las personas igual de felices lo hacía aún más feliz!

Por eso, cuando su hermano mayor Lovino amenazó con abandonar la casa y marcharse hacia el desierto, él casi entró en pánico.

No había entendido las razones de su hermano para tomar semejante decisión, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de la constante necesidad del mayor de ir en contra de las autoridades. Sólo recordaba haberlo viso armar un pequeño bolso en el momento que comenzaron las represiones. Obviamente, Feliciano intentó parar a su hermano, pero éste no hacía más que insultarlo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, hubiese sido muy difícil que los soldados de la industria no supiesen que Lovino no tomaba aquellas pastillas de la felicidad, con todos los insultos que soltaba.

La única razón por la que lo siguió, la única razón por la que no se mantuvo en la seguridad de su casa, era porque Lovino justamente se trataba de su hermano, y la familia era familia siempre, sin importar las decisiones que se tomasen. La segunda razón, fue el miedo a quedarse solo. Sus padres estaban en Roma (o lo que alguna vez había sido Roma), y él los extrañaba horrores. No se permitiría extrañar a Lovino de la misma forma...

–_¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues, maldición?! _-le había gritado-. _¡Vuelve a casa! ¡Estarás más seguro allí!_

–_Ve~ no volveré si tú no vuelves_

Sí. Feliciano era cobarde, pero jamás, nunca, abandonaría o traicionaría a un amigo suyo. Mucho menos lo haría con su familia, ¡sobre todo si se trataba de su gemelo!

Grande fue su desesperación cuando supo de su desaparición.

Las noches de insomnio, la falta de apetito, las lágrimas que tuvo que retener... Demasiados problemas tendría que enfrentar Inglaterra por su cuenta como para, además, tener que preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Eso no hubiese sido justo. Feliciano sabía que él no era el único que sufría en esa situación

Pero ahora, este rubio que intimidaba con su simple presencia, aseguraba saber dónde se encontraba su hermano. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo, gritando, llorando, pero otra sentía la confianza suficiente como para seguirlo, sin dejar de cargar a Sealand, y sin dejar de pensar en Polonia. Polonia, que se había sacrificado con el único propósito de darle,a él y a Sealand, más tiempo...

–Ve~ Disculpame... -susurró, tembloroso y el rubio volteó la mirada para verlo, haciéndolo sobresaltar-. ¿Cómo... cómo sabías que yo estaría allí? ¿Romano te lo dijo? Llegaste... demasiado a tiempo

–Hm... -el rubio volvió a mirar al frente-. No... no en realidad, no fue él. Francia lo hizo -el corazón de italiano dio un vuelco, sorprendiéndolo, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos parecían estar bien entonces, Inglaterra se pondría bien cuando se enterase...-. Nosotros... recibimos la información de que atacarían este lugar y Francia nos dijo que ustedes se encontraban aquí -informó, rudo y firme, como todo un macho, muy al contrario de como Italia se veía-. Mi hermano me envió a buscarlos, es... supongo que es negativo que los haya encontrado sólo a ustedes dos... -murmuró.

–¿Nosotros... dos? -repitió el castaño, sintiéndose frío de repente-. ¿No... no viste a nadie más dentro de la guarida?

–¿Aparte de draculoids? No -respondió, frunciendo el ceño- Lo lamento...

–No... no importa... -dijo en voz baja, aguantando otra vez las ganas de llorar, sacudiéndo su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de Polonia y concertarlos en Romano.- ¡Debo avisar a Inglaterra y los demás que no deben volver a la guarida!

–¿Ah? ¿Ellos no estaban allí?

–No, habían ido en busca de medicamentos -explicó, sosteniendo mejor a Sealand-. Se nos acabaron, y el niño está enfermo...

–...Parte de nuestro grupo también fue en busca de medicamentos, me comunicaré con mi hermano para saber si sabe algo de ellos -el alemán sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño radio.

–¿Ustedes también tienen a alguien enfermo? -preguntó más por cortesía y amabilidad que por otra cosa, pero la mirada del ojiazul lo intranquilizó...

–..Es para tu hermano. Está grave...

* * *

–Emm... Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no crees? -rió tontamente el francés de cabellos largos, llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza con gesto incómodo.

Inglaterra dio un paso hacia él.

–¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos meses -siguió, bajando su brazo-. ¡Es una historia bastante larga!

Otro paso...

–¡Pero al parecer tú estás bien! ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Están aquí? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Hungría?...

Y otro paso...

–...¿Está Sealand más...?

...Y entonces, Francia recibió un golpe tal vez demasiado fuerte en su cabeza, a puño limpio, otra vez. Se tambaleó, llevándose ambas manos a donde había sido golpeado.

–¡Angleteeeeerre! -se quejó, con ojos llorosos- ¡Dieu, sigues igual de salvaje que siempre! ¿Por qué me lastimas? -pero el tono de broma del muchacho de barba disminuyó al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, cuyos puños estaban apretados a sus costados.

–...¡¿Se puede saber dónde jodidos demonios estuviste estos malditos meses?! -le gritó, haciendo retroceder al francés-. ¡Peter estaba preocupado por ti, Italia estaba preocupado por ti, Polonia, Hungría, todos nosotros! ¡¿Y tú qué hacías que no podías ir aunque sea para avisarnos que estabas bien?! ¡¿Sabes las veces que creí que estabas muerto?! -quiso volver a golpearlo, más fuerte, pero se contuvo-. ¡Y no es que me haya importado en lo más mínimo! -cerró los ojos con fuerza, enrojeciendo un poco-. ¡Sólo... sólo estaba preocupado porque Peter no dejaba de llorar, sólo eso!

Francis sonrió, entendernecido, agradeciendo que Inglaterra no estaba mirándolo porque sabía que se molestaría aún más... Pero su _petit_ seguía tan tierno y agresivo como siempre... Oh, sólo Dios sabía cuánto había extrañado aquellos gritos.

–Ya, ya -se acercó con lentitud hacia él, abrazándolo.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces _bloody french_?! ¡Sueltame! -se removió entre sus brazos, aunque lo último que quería era separarse de él otra vez...- ¡Te dije que me soltaras!

–Owww, Arthur -canturreó su nombre, apretándolo con más fuerza- ¡Te extrañé tanto, tanto, tanto! ¡Temí mucho no volver a verte! Pero... -se separó, poniéndose serio de repente- hay razones por las cuales no podía volver, Romano...

–¡Hey, Francia! -interrumpió un chico de melena recogida, castaño y ojos verdes, sosteniendo delante suyo a el pequeño Matthew con algo de brusquedad-. ¿Está todo bien?

–¡Portugal! Ehh... s- -se interrumpió al notar al niño, quien lloraba-. _Angleterre_, ¿quién es el _petit_?

–¿Quién es ése? -respondió con otra pregunta, señalando con la barbilla al castaño, quien levantó una ceja.

–¿Disculpa?

–Oh, ¿acaso estás celoso? -ronroneó Francia, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo de forma extraña, a lo que Inglaterra volvió a sonrojarse con furia.

–¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Está lastimando a uno de los míos! -gritó, frunciendo el ceño, y Francia rió por lo bajo.

–Lo siento, pequeño, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó, dirigiendose hacia al niño de lentes, que se sintió encoger.

–Can..Canadá -susurró.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, Canadá?

–...16 -los ojos del francés se abrieron con sosrpresa.

–¡¿16?! ¡Inglaterra, tiene 16! -se dirigió al inglés, que estaba cruzado de brazos.- ¡¿Por qué traes a un niño aquí?! ¡Es peligroso!

–Oh, vamos, no es un niño -se defendió, desviando la mirada-. Además, si Hungría puede estar aquí y es una niña, ¿por qué no él?

–¿Hungría está aquí? ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Francia, con renovada emoción.

–Afuera, haciendo vigilancia...

–I...Inglaterra... -murmuró el canadiense, aún temblando-. ¿Podrías pedirle a... a este chico que me suelte? Me lastima... -antes de que el rubio dijese algo, el castaño lo había soltado.

–Lo siento -se disculpó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, salvo por cierta _irritación_.- Creí que serías peligroso.

–Owww, ¡miralo! -dijo el hombre de melena, acercandose al más pequeño y tomándolo de la barbilla-. ¡Es una cosa dulce y adorable! ¿cómo podría ser esto peligroso?

–Ehmm... ¿G-Gracias? -se sonrojó un poco, sobre todo al sentir un abrazo bastante... "profundo", por parte del mayor. Abrazo que fue cortado por el golpe en la cabeza que Inglaterra le dio.

–¡Deja de manosearlo, maldito pervertido! ¡¿No que era un niño?!

–¡Sólo estaba dandole cariño!

–¡¿A cuánta gente has estado dandole cariño?!

–Oh, ¿quieres que te de cariño a ti? -insinuó, moviendo sus cejas, haciendo sonrojar al inglés hasta las orejas.

–¡Vete a la... -pero, antes de que el ojiverde pudiese enviar al francés a recolectar flores al campo, el chico de antifaz blanco y gorro rojo hizo acto de presencia, con Alfred bien agarrado por la espalda, siendo apuntado por una raygun roja y amarilla. Inglaterra fue rápido para desenfundar su arma de forma casi automática y apuntar al extraño-. Sueltalo

Francia dio una mirada rápida y sorprendida. Desde Inglaterra, hacia el niño de lentes, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña, suave, triste... y feliz en cierto punto.

–Turquía, suelta al pequeño -pidió más que ordenar, pero el moreno lo miró con desconfianza.

–¿Por qué? ¡Me apuntó con un arma!... ¡¿Y por qué ninguno de los dos está defendiendome de ese cejotas?! -se quejó, haciendo sonreír de costado a Portugal.

–Porque "el cejotas" estaba poniendo a Francia en su lugar hasta que tú llegaste... -explicó el castaño, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte del rubio-. Tendrías que haberlo visto, fue un lindo momento...

–Tsk, diablos, siempre me pierdo lo mejor -maldijo por lo bajo el turco, soltando al niño que se sobó las muñecas-. ¡Ya, ya lo solté! ¡Deja de apuntarme!

Aún dudoso, Inglaterra bajó el arma, volviendo a guardarla. Alfred miraba al otro rubio con curiosidad, ¿acaso 'Portugal' había dicho Francia? ¿Sería ese el Francia que él creía que era? Miró de reojo a Iggy, y luego de vuelta al tipo de barba... ¿que no estaba.. muerto?

–Hola -dijo, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amistosa-. Soy Francia

–...América -se presentó, también intentando sonar amistoso, a pesar de no gustarle que se encontrase tan cerca de su hermanito, quien se veía algo incómodo.

–¿América? -repitió, extrañado-. ¿Había un país llamado América?

–Si mal no recuerdo era un continente -contestó el castaño de ojos verdes con desinterés.

–Creo que en el sector S hay un tipo llamado Europa -contó Turquía, como si el dato fuera interesante.

–Oigan, miren, no tengo tiempo como para oír una amena charla sobre los nombres de otros Killjoys -interrumpió Inglaterra, al borde de perder la paciencia-. Necesito encontrar medicamentos para llevarlo a nuestra guarida, tengo a un niño enfermo, así que, si me disculpan..

–No pueden volver ahí -dijo Francia rápidamente, y América e Inglaterra fruncieron el ceño casi a la vez, el primero con curiosidad, el segundo con algo de enojo.- Es una larga historia que prometo contarte mientras vayamos a _casa_,pero no pueden volver ahí...

–...Oye, oye, espera -interrumpió el de gorro-. ¿Debemos llevarlos allá? Tal vez Prusia se moleste...

–Envió a Alemania a buscarlos -Portugal se encogió de hombros, cruzandose de brazos-. No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

–¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó el inglés, molesto de verse fuera de la conversación-. Tengo que volver, Sealand, Italia y Polonia están allí, ¿Y quién diablos es Alemania?

Antes de que alguno de los 3 pudiese responder, una voz se hizo escuchar por medio de un radio.

–_Prusia al trío de inútiles poco geniales, Prusia al trío de inútiles poco geniales, ¡respondan inútiles! _

–Prusia, aquí Portugal, ¿qué pasa? -contestó el castaño, sacando un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo.

–_Encontré a una niñita a las afueras de la farmacia... Es posible que haya gente ahí adentro..._

–¡Nos avisas un poco tarde, ¿no crees?! -dijo el turco a lo lejos.

–_Haré de cuenta que mis asombrosos oídos no han escuchado eso. ¿Se encontraron con alguien? ¿Ya se los cargaron?_

–Pues no, dos de ellos son niños y el otro es conocido de Francia... son los tipos que Alemania fue a buscar...

–_Hm, si, West me habló hace un rato, sólo encontró a dos de ellos... creo que los draculoids ya mataron al otro, o con suerte lo hayan secuestrado, una pena _-Inglaterra sintió que su respiración fallaba por un momento, siendo sólo notado por Francia y América. Mientras el segundo rozaba disimuladamente su mano, el francés preguntó:

–¿A quienes encontró?

–_Al hermano de Romano y un niño, no sé, él dijo que no debía pasar los 10 años... _-Francia sonrió al ver a Inglaterra tomar aire nuevamente, y luego desvió la mirada al notar las manos casi juntas del gringo y él.- _Entonces... ya encontramos al grupito, supongo que la mujer esta también viene con ellos... -_en su tono de voz podía notarse algo de molestia.

–¡Hungría! -exclamó el rubio de ojos azules, emocionado-. ¡Oww, Prusse, no la lastimes, es un amor de mujer!

–_Pft, si tú lo dices... Pero es ella la que no deja de apuntarme _-masculló del otro lado del radio-. _Hey, en serio, salgan rápido, no tenemos todo el día, tendríamos que haber estado de vuelta hace como 10 minutos, y ya saben como se pone Bélgica cuando nos tardamos -_y entonces, la comunicación se cortó.

–Bueno, ya oyeron al jefe... -suspiró el turco-. Francia, ¿tienes las medicinas? -el aludido miró a su alrededor, fijándose en una bolsa arrojada al suelo, tomándola con un gesto de desagrado.

–Se me cayó cuando cierto salvaje me golpeó, pero si, la tengo...

–¡Tú me tomaste por sorpresa! -se defendió inglés.

–Ya, ya, dejen su peleita de casados, tenemos que volver -los paró Portugal, al ver que Francia iba a responder.- Niños, ustedes dos, muévanse, ¿quieren? -gruñó, viendo a los dos americanos. El mayor de ellos miró a su "más-que-amigo-pero-menos-que-novio" con duda, pero su "más-que-amigo-pero-menos-que-novio" veía al francés de pelo largo... Quien veía con disimulo las manos unidas del americano y el inglés... Ay, amor, que complicado y rebuscado que puedes llegar a ser...

Finalmente, Alfred soltó a Inglaterra, marchándose junto a su hermano, detrás de Portugal y Turquía. Una vez solos, Francia sonrió amablemente al inglés.

–Veo que... te llevas bien con América... -dijo, pero el otro apenas prestó atención a la observación.

–Quiero que me expliques qué pasa -demandó, cruzándose de brazos-. No me moveré de aquí hasta que no me expliques por qué no volviste con nosotros, o siquiera dónde estás ahora, ¿por qué ese tal Alemania fue a buscarnos a la guarida? ¿Y dónde diablos está Romano? -el mayor suspiró, desviando la mirada, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, nervioso.

–Bueno... lo primero que debes saber es que estas cosas -alzó la bolsa con medicina- son para Romano... Él está grave, Arthur -las líneas de enojo del rostro del inglés se suavizaron, al mismo tiempo que las líneas de preocupación aparecían-. Recibió un disparo... de los delicados, en una zona delicada, y aún no despierta...


	15. Tu Mejor Opción

¡Traigo capítulo nuevo! :D no creí terminarlo para hoy, pero se dio, snif (? ¡Espero que les guste! :D

¡Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya! (en serio, si se llamase Himuraya se me haría más sencillo recordarlo e_e (?)

* * *

–¡Francia! -chilló Hungría, ni bien vio al rubio y, bajando el arma que apuntaba al albino sobre el auto, corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tú! ¡De verdad eres tú! -se separó de él, para verlo con una sonrisa cargada de felicidad... que de un momento a otro desapareció, y el rubio volvió a recibir un golpe en el rostro, esta vez un cachetazo. Inglaterra rió por la cara desencajada del francés, Portugal rió porque era la segunda vez que alguien le daba un golpe a ese "molesto pervertido", y Prusia rió por el simple hecho de ver cómo aquel "amor de mujer", según las propias palabras de Francia, le dejaban a este la mejilla roja.

–¿Por qué a todos se les da por golpearme hoy? -lloriqueó el hombre.

–¡¿En dónde demonios estuviste?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto nos preocupamos por ti?! ¡Y por Romano! ¡¿En dónde...?! -inmediatamente, como si el ojirojo recordase algo, se puso serio.

–¡Romano! Luego discuten sobre esto, ahora no tenemos tiempo, ¿tienen todo? ¿Si? Genial -se respondió a sí mismo, subiéndose al auto con algo de brusquedad- ¡Suban todos al auto!

–Emm... Prusia -lo llamó el turco, rascándose el sombrero-. No creo que todos quepamos en el auto...

El peliplata sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido, contando mentalmente a las personas que deberían subirse "1... 4... 8". Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro del auto y ordenó.

–Portugal, niña con problemas de control de la ira, subanse adelante, ocuparán menos espacio y entran tres -la húngara iba a reprochar por aquel apodo, pero Prusia no se lo permitió-. El resto ve cómo se las arregla para entrar ahí atrás, que alguno se siente arriba de otro, ustedes manejenlo...

–¡Oye, ¡¿por qué yo tengo que ir atrás?! -se quejó el chico del antifaz.

–Porque estás gordito, Turquía... -se burló Portugal con una media sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose al auto.

Mientras tanto, Francia le envió una mirada bastante insinuante a Inglaterra, moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo. El inglés se sonrojó, el estadounidense frunció el ceño, jalando disimuladamente al ojiverde de la manga de su chaqueta, y Canadá se mantuvo de pie esperando a que los demás decidiesen cómo iban a acomodarse...

Finalmente, en el asiento trasero viajaban Canadá sobre su hermano, que se lo notaba bastante satisfecho, Francia sobre Turquía, claramente molesto e Inglaterra en el medio, con los brazos cruzados. Adelante, Prusia manejaba, Portugal a su lado intentaba ocupar el menor espacio posible, y Hungría miraba por la ventanilla, tensa.

–Francia me está aplastando... -dijo con voz estrangulada el turco.

–Pues si ALGUIEN -remarcó el aludido mirando significativamente a quien estaba a su lado- hubiese aceptado sentarse sobre mi...

–¡De ninguna jodida forma yo me sentaría sobre ti, maldito pervertido!

–Oh, por favor, como si te molestase que fuese pervertido... -murmuró el francés, haciendo sonrojar más al inglés, por vergüenza y por enojo en partes iguales.

–Repite eso... -pidió entre dientes, a punto de asesinar al mayor, pero por suerte, antes de que éste abriese la boca, Prusia los detuvo.

–Ya, ya, dejen de pelear que me desconcentran en mi asombrosa conducción, maldición, tendría que haber traído la camioneta... -maldijo por lo bajo, apretando el volante, y Canadá se sorprendió un poco.

–¿Tienen más de un auto?

–Esparcidos por el desierto -contestó Portugal, sin voltearse-. Aunque no muchos, los robamos de cruzadas, o cosas así.

–A excepción de este bebé, este bebé era mío -dijo Prusia con orgullo, golpeando el costado del auto-. Me escapé de la ciudad en esta hermosura

–Tu hermosura necesita un baño -murmuró Hungría.

–Igual que tú, la diferencia es que mi asombroso vehículo aún sin bañarse sigue siendo asombroso

–¿A dónde estamos yendo? -preguntó esta vez América, incómodo en aquel auto, no por tener a su hermano sobre él, sino por las personas alrededor. Podía notar la tensión entre Hungría y Prusia, así como también la que había entre Francia e Inglaterra, y tal vez esta última era la que más lo molestaba, y más incómodo lo ponía, pues creía saber de dónde provenía dicha tensión...

–Francia, tú explícales -le ordenó el conductor. Francia suspiró, suavizando su rostro que mostraba una marcada mueca de desagrado para con el inglés.

–Dejame ver... -susurró para sí mismo, llevandose una mano a la mandíbula, sopesando sus palabras-. Angleterre, ¿recuerdas que antes de que Romano destrozase nuestro radio, oíamos un programa...?

–Abuelo Roma y Vatter Germania, si -contestó de forma seca antes de que él acabase de hablar, pero el ojiazul no se vio molesto.

-Bueno, estamos yendo a donde se suele transmitir eso, es una de las "trampas bobas" que deja la compañía, -explicó, cruzándose de brazos y echando se un poco hacia atrás, haciendo caso omiso a los gemidos de dolor del hombre debajo suyo- no queda muy lejos...

–Disculpe... -interrumpió Matthew, haciendo que la vista del mayor se dirigiese amablemente hacia él-. ¿Qué sería una trampa boba?

–Son lugares estratégicos que los draculoids mantienen en pie porque saben que los refugiados irán a buscar justamente un refugio para protegerse -respondió Inglaterra-. Están alejados de los campamentos de scarecrows, torres de vigilancia, y demás cosas, entonces las personas suelen creer que es seguro ir allí...

–Normalmente los draculoids rondan esas zonas cada mes -agregó Francis.

–¿Y cómo hacen ustedes para saber que irán a examinar el lugar? -preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

–De la misma forma que supimos que irían a su guarida -cortó Prusia la respuesta que ambos rubios estaban a punto de dar-. Tenemos contactos en todos lados, que no los sorprenda...

–Somos los... Killjoys más... organizados del desierto... -la voz de Turquía apenas era audible por el aire que le faltaba.

–De los primeros que se establecieron aquí -agregó el portugués.

–Me tienen a mi como su jefe, por supuesto que vamos a ser tan geniales, ¿qué más esperaban? -rió estruendosamente Prusia, e Inglaterra rogó a los cielos porque nunca, en lo que restaba de su vida, tuviese que oír esa risa acompañada de la de Alfred.

–Están en un edificio algo... destruido -siguió explicando Francia-, pero se mantiene bien, cuando los sacarecrows o draculoids se acercan, nosotros nos vamos por un tiempo, o vamos al sótano, que tiene una entrada bastante bien oculta...

–Si el grupo no es muy grande, los exterminamos -recalcó el castaño.

–¿Y como cuántos son? -quiso saber Inglaterra, aún con su ceño fruncido.

–Pues... unos 7, contándome a mi y a Romano...

–10 teniendo en cuenta a los que están en la compañía... Ellos también son parte del equipo -murmuró el albino, disminuyendo la velocidad del vehículo.

–¿Roma y Germania también están con ustedes?

–_Nein_, ellos viven en la ciudad... -contestó, acercándose a un edificio de tal vez 2 pisos, sin ventanas, con una puerta de madera apenas siendo sostenida por unas bisagras-. De allí nos traen la mayor cantidad de cosas posible, como ropa, agua, o algo de comida...

–¡Oh, ¿ustedes no deben arriesgarse en ir a conseguir los recursos necesarios para vivir?! -se quejó Inglaterra, bajando del auto luego de los dos hermanos, cerrando la puerta de un portazo-. ¡No me sorprende que tú no te hayas dignado en volver! -le gritó al francés, que sonrió algo avergonzado.

–Hey, hey, trata mejor a mi bebé -pidió Prusia, molesto-. Y no es que no debamos arriesgarnos, es que, ya te dije, tengo contactos, soy asombroso -volvió a alabarse, frotándose las manos-. Ustedes entren, llevenle los medicamentos a Bélgica, yo esperaré a que lleguen West con el hermano del italianito ese, y el otro niño, luego vamos a discutir qué hacemos todos ustedes -ordenó sin mirarlos, con la vista fija en algún punto del horizonte y una mano en su cintura, ¿pensaba en algo? Si, en lo genial que se debía de estar viendo en esa pose...

* * *

Un castaño de verdes ojos caminaba a paso ligero por entre las celdas de Better Living. La sonrisa cálida y a la vez fría y muerta adornaba de forma triste su bello rostro. En una de sus manos llevaba una especie de planilla, en la otra, un frasco con pastillas. Revisó las hojas que tenía una última vez antes de acercarse a una de las prisiones.

–...¡Hola! -saludó con cortesía al chico del otro lado. En la penumbra el castaño apenas podía ver al chico, que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, abrazando sus piernas, llorando en silencio.

El secretario de la compañía, al ver su foto por primera vez, lo había confundido con una chica. Aún ahora parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa, con su cabello rubio por los hombros algo descuidado por la radiación solar y la sequía, su piel sucia, sus ropas, que si bien eran rosas, se veían polvorientas... Pero él sabía que _"ella"_ era un _"él"_. Era un Killjoy...

–Eres Feliks, ¿no es así? Polonia -continuó al ver que el rubio no contestaba-. Yo soy Toris, soy secretario aquí... -se presentó, sin perder nunca su sonrisa-. Amm... veo que no quieres hablar -rió por lo bajo, ojeando su planilla-. Bien, Feliks, tengo órdenes de darte esto -dijo mientras colocaba el frasco de pastillas dentro de la celda- y enviarte a _casa_... Si tú quieres, claro.

Polonia lo miró, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

–_C_omo si tú supieses lo que significa 'casa' -masculló, viendo hacia un costado. Por un momento, Toris lo miró confundido.

–Claro que lo sé -aseguró volviendo a su sonrisa-. Es en donde te sientes seguro y a salvo, feliz... Te sentirás feliz en la ciudad, es tu mejor posibilidad, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí como un sacrecrow, o también como secretario, ¡seguramente Korse, o el señor Yao te aceptarán! Pero para eso necesito que tomes las pastillas -insistió Toris con felicidad, acuclillándose para estar a la altura de Polonia aún a la distancia-. Ninguno de nosotros busca hacerte ningún mal, no te preocupes...

La sonrisa de Toris pasó a ser una más satisfecha cuando vio al rubio gatear hacia las patillas y mirarlas con algo de recelo.

El frasco chocó contra la frente del castaño, que aún sonreía a pesar de la sorpresa. Las pastillas se desparramaron en el suelo. Feliks se sentó en canastas en el sucio y húmedo piso de la celda, con una media sonrisa.

–Tipo, ¿que nadie te dijo que las pastillas blancas están como que totalmente fuera de moda? O sea, aunque sea podrían ponerle un lacito rosa al frasco...

Toris hizo casi omiso a la burla del prisionero y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las pastillas que podrían llegar a haberse enganchado en su ropa. Suspiró.

–Volveré luego, cuando estés un poco más cooperativo...

–Claro, cariño, ¡y trae pegatinas de ponys cuando vuelvas! -sonrió con burla el rubio de ojos verdes, moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.


End file.
